Differences
by Silver Mirror
Summary: You can't learn to love the one you hate and you can't hate the one you love. So what if the two are one in the same? Yami Bakura Yami Yugi Darkshipping! With complete sequel After All This. WARNING: SLASH
1. Chapter one

**_Differences: Chapter one_**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters just the plot.

**Summary:** You can't learn to love the one you hate and you can't hate the one you love. So what if the two are one in the same? Yami Bakura/Yami Yugi Darkshipping! With the completed sequel: After All This.

Bakura sighed, as he sat down next to Ryou.

"What is it Yami?" Ryou asked, placing his book down on his lap.

"Ryou, why do I have to go to school with you? I mean, everyone thinks I'm in the shadow realm. Plus they all hate me." Bakura said, looking up. "What's the point?"

"It will do you good. Besides you wish to learn more, right?"

"Well, yes."

"Then you'll come. Besides, make a few changes and nobody will know who you are." Ryou smiled softly. "You've changed Bakura. If those other guys can't accept that, then that's there problem."

"Thanks Ryou."

"No problem Bakura. Now get ready, we have to leave soon." Ryou smiled.

"I'm on it." Bakura said, running up the stairs to his room.

"Yami." Ryou called out.

"Yes?"

"You have to wear the school uniform."

"Damnit." Bakura cursed.

Five minutes later, Bakura came down and met Ryou at the front door.

"So who are you saying I am?" Bakura asked as they headed out the door.

"That you're my twin brother who just came to Japan from Britain." Ryou told him.

"You think that will work?" Bakura asked.

"Well yes. But I can't call you Bakura, seeing that's my last name." Ryou said. "I know, how about Ryoku Bakura?"

"I guess I can live with that." Bakura said.

"Great!" Ryou smiled. "Ba... Ryoku, you don't have the millennium ring on do you?"

"Yes." Bakura nodded.

"That's great."

"Let's just say that dad got a second one made for me, and that yours is the original." Bakura smiled.

"That's actually not a bad idea Yami."

"Yami? Who is this Yami, you speak of?" Bakura asked, looking totally clueless.

Ryou laughed at the look on Bakura's face. "Come on, we need to get you sighed up before the bell goes."

"Oh joy." Bakura sighed. "Hey look! It's the Pharaoh!"

"Yes, he goes here to. But don't call him that." Ryou said. "Come on; let's get inside before they see us."

Together the two walked down to the main office. Receiving strange stares the entire way there. Soon the two entered the office and went into the principal's office.

"Hello Ryou Bakura." Mr. Kerik smiled. "And who is this?"

"This is Ryoku, my twin brother." Ryou smiled. "He just came to Japan from Britain."

"Well Ryoku. It's nice to meet you. I wasn't aware you had a brother Ryou, a twin for that matter." Mr. Kerik smiled. "Hopefully you're a lot like Ryou here. Now run along to you class Ryou, I'll get Ryoku settled in."

"Okay sir." Ryou nodded. "Would you mind putting him in all the same classes as me? I'm afraid he doesn't know Japanese very well yet."

"It's no problem at all. Now hurry on out, you don't want to be late."

"Yes sir. I'll save you a seat Ryoku."

"Bye Ryou." Bakura sighed.

After leaving the office, Ryou ran straight to his first class, getting through the door just as the bell rang.

"Well your cutting it close today."

"Hello Yugi." Ryou smiled.

"Good morning Ryou." Yugi smiled back, sitting next to Yami.

Ten minutes later

"Alright class, I was just informed from our principal that we have a new student coming to our class." Mrs. Miko said.

Soon the classroom was filled with excited chatter.

"Wow. I new kid, I wonder if it's going to be a boy or a girl." Joey said.

"Hopefully it's a hot chick." Tristan grinned.

"Is that all you two ever think about?" Tea asked, from her spot in front of Ryou.

"No, we think of other things as well." Joey said.

"Duel monsters don't count." Tea said.

"Oh. Well in that case." Tristan said. "I guess we don't."

"Hey Ryou, your the only one in this class who doesn't have anyone sitting beside you. I guess that means he's going to be sitting next to you." Yugi pointed out.

Ryou nodded, putting a small smile on his face. "Your right Yugi."

"Class! Please, everyone take your places. The new student has arrived." The teacher announced. "And it seems we have another transfer student from Britain."

Soon the class was loudly talking again.

"Well that's a surprise. Maybe you'll know this person Ryou." Yami said, speaking for the first time.

"I really doubt that." Ryou smiled. "Britain is a rather big place."

"Class, I'd like you all to meet, Ryoku Bakura." The teacher said, with a surprised voice.


	2. Chapter two

**_Differences: Chapter two_**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

/Ryou to Ryoku/

/Ryoku to Ryou/

Yugi to Yami

Yami to Yugi

(On a last note, when I say Ryoku, I mean Bakura, okay)

_**Author's pov**_

When the new kid walked in, the entire class gasped and was filled with whisper as the Ryoku walked into the classroom. Ryoku did all he could so he wouldn't let a smirk form on his face.

"Well." The teacher finally said. "I take it your Ryou's brother."

"Yes." Ryoku smiled. "I am."

"Well, you may go and take your seat beside your brother." Mrs. Miko.

"Thanks." Ryoku said, going down to his seat.

"Gee Ryou, you never told us that you had a brother." Joey said.

"I didn't? I must have forgotten to tell you." Ryou said.

"That hurt's brother. That you forgot about me." Ryoku pouted.

Ryou wanted to laugh at the look on his Yami's face. He really did look like a mirror image of himself. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my brother Ryoku. Ryoku, this is Yugi, Yami, Tristan, Joey and Tea."

"Hello." Ryoku said, forcing a smile onto his face, it was harder to do when looking at Yami.

"Hey." Yugi smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same goes for me." Ryoku replied, taking his seat next to Ryou.

/Your not going to try and hurt Yami are you/

/No Ryou, I won't lay a hand on him./

/Good. Because the two of us are going to Yugi's after school./

/Do we have to/

/Yes. And take that whine out of your voice./

/Yes boss./

Ryoku looked over at Yami and sighed. 'What I would do now, just to make him pay for everything he did to me. But I can't.'

Yami's pov

When Ryoku walked over to us, I couldn't help but stare. I was always kind of attracted to Ryou. But Ryoku, looked older and wiser. Even more beautiful then Ryou was, if that was possible. He's also taller the Ryou, taller then me even. Which is a bit odd for twins... But oh well. I was staring at his ass when I realised that he had turned around, so I quickly brought my eyes up to meet his. Something flashed in his brown eyes. I couldn't tell what it was. After the introductions were made I turned my head back to the front of the room. 'Something about Ryoku seems so familiar. I feel like I've meet him from somewhere, but that's impossible. I've never been to Britain. Where is it any way's? Oh well. And why hasn't Ryou ever mentioned Ryoku before? And why didn't Ryoku come over with Ryou?'

Yami? What are you thinking about?

Oh nothing Yugi.

Are you sure? You seemed like you were busy thinking of something.

Well, why would Ryou not tell us about his brother?

I'm not sure. Ryou doesn't talk about his family much.

True.

Feeling someone staring at him, Yami looked over Yugi to see Ryoku staring at him.

**_Author's pov_**

Ryoku soon realised that Yami was staring back at him, so he quickly turned back to face the teacher.


	3. Chapter three

_**Differences: Chapter three**_

"Please Ryou! Please don't make me sit and eat lunch with the Pharaoh!"

"Bak... Ryoku! Stop that." Ryou said looking down at his Yami who was on his knee's begging. "And stand up! Everyone is looking at us."

"Sorry." Ryoku said, standing up.

"And his name is Yami... Oh hello Yugi. Yami." Ryou said, smiling nervously at the two behind Ryoku.

"Hey you two." Yugi smiled.

Ryoku's face went red as he turned around. "Oh hey you guy's. Well I wish I could stick around. But I must go."

"Go where?" Ryou asked, confused.

"The bathroom!" Ryoku said quickly.

"Okay... Do you even know where it is?" Ryou asked.

"Well, no."

"Well I can show you were it is." Yami smiled.

"Oh." Ryoku said, as he forced a smile on his face. "Thanks Yami."

/Was that hard to say Yami/

/Oh be quiet/

"You're very welcome. We'll meet you two up at the lunch table." Yami said, leading Ryoku away.

Ryou giggled slightly at the look on his Yami's face. He quickly stopped when he noticed Yugi give him a funny look. "Err.. Should we head off to the lunch table?"

"Yeah." Yugi nodded.

"So tell me about yourself." Yami said, striking up a conversation.

"Ah. Well, what's to say?" Ryoku said nervously, pulling at the collar of his shirt.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked, giving him a weird look.

"Yes. It's just, you know. Hot in this building." Ryoku stumbled out.

"Oh. So, when did you arrive in Japan?" Yami asked, as the turned to go up the stairs.

"Yesterday."

"Oh. Well Ryou never mentioned you, which is odd."

"Well when he left Britain we weren't on the best terms."

"So why didn't you come to Japan with your dad and brother?"

Ryoku froze at this. 'Oh shit, oh shit.'

/What is it Bakura/

/Ryou! Yami just asked me a hard question./

/Well, what is it/

/He asked why I didn't come over to Japan with you and Dad. I mean your father./

/Oh. Well, have fun with that one/

/Ryou! Ryou/

"Ryoku! Hello! Anyone home?" Yami said, waving his head in front of the other boy's face.

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's alright. You kind of zoned out there for a second."

"Yeah. It's just hard to talk about why I didn't come over with Ryou, and Dad."

"Oh, I won't ask again then."

"Thanks. So, are you and Yugi brothers?"

"Ah, no were not."

"Oh, related?"

"Not really."

Ryoku tried to not smirk, as he watched Yami get nervous. "Then how do you two look so alike? Plus you wear those twin things."

"It's called the millennium puzzle." Yami explained.

"Is it like my brother's millennium ring?"

"Yes. It's like that. Except the one I'm wearing, isn't the real copy. Yugi has the really one.

"Oh?"

"Look! The bathroom." Yami grinned. "I'll wait for you out here."

"Right." Ryoku said, running in. Looking around he started laughing. 'Ah, that was good. Seeing the Pharaoh get nervous like that was fun. Maybe this whole thing won't be too bad after all.' Smirking, he looked into the mirror. 'But I have to be careful; I can't let it slip who I really am. Not anytime soon anyways.' Putting his "innocent" look back on, he left the bathroom to join Yami. "So let's head off to this lunch room place."

"Right." Yami nodded.

As Yami and Ryoku walked over to the table, Ryou jumped up and ran over to them.

"Hey Ryou." Ryoku grinned.

"What did you do?" Ryou asked when Yami had taken his seat.

"Me? I didn't do a thing brother." Ryoku smiled.

Sighing, Ryou headed back to his seat. /Yami, don't screw up or let Yami know who you really are. He wouldn't spare a second to send you back to the shadow realm./

Ryoku pouted, and let out a fake cry. "I knew it! You hate me! You wish that I was dead!"

"What are you doing!" Ryou asked.

/I'm bored./

/Why you.../

"You should just say that you wish I stayed in Britain!" Ryoku spat out, turning around and running out of the room.

'Oh man' Ryou frowned. /Yami! Stop being like that./

/Why/

/Because... Fine! Be child-ish. But... I'm not coming to get you./ Ryou waited for a response. Not getting one, he grumped under his breath and marched out of the room.

Ryoku was sitting under one of the trees when Ryou finally came and found him.

He smirked as Ryou sat down beside him. "I thought you weren't coming to get me?"

"What kind of a brother would I be if I didn't?" Ryou sighed. "Why did you do that?"

"I didn't wish to sit and eat lunch with the Pharaoh and his servant's."

"Yami." Ryou said, rolling his eyes.

"You just called me, his name."

"Well you are. If we were actually twins, you'd be the dark one."

"True." Ryoku nodded. "Oh, for the love of Ra!"

"What is it?" Ryou asked.

"Over there." Ryoku pointed, to the door.

"What? I don't... Ooh." Ryou said, as he spotted Yugi and Yami walking over to them.

"Why are they coming over here?"

"Well, after your little performance they're most likely worried."

"Oh. Well, it was a good time wasn't it?"

"Not really. The entire school most likely heard you."

"Hey Ryou. Ryoku." Yugi said, as he and Yami stopped in front of them.

"Hey guy's." Ryou smiled.

"Hello." Ryoku mumbled, moving slightly away.

"Hey." Yami said, leaning down till he was in front of Ryoku. "What's this around your neck?"


	4. Chapter four

_**Differences: Chapter four**_

Ryoku froze, as Yami got hold of the string that held the millennium ring around his neck.

Ryou's mouth dropped open and he started to look panicked.

Yami and Yugi gasped, as the saw the millennium ring on the end of the string. "How did you get this!" Yami asked. As he pulled Ryoku up by the necklace.

Pushing Yami away from him, Ryoku fell backwards. "My father gave it to me." He spat out at Yami. Rubbing his neck.

"But he gave it to Ryou..." Yugi started.

Ryou pulled out his millennium ring from under his shirt. "The one I wear is the real one."

"Mine's just a fake. A copy our father gave to me." Ryoku said. "There was no need to freak out over it."

"I'm sorry." Yami said. "I thought you were someone else."

"Err... Okay." Raising and eyebrow, Ryoku turned to face Ryou. "What in bloody hell is he talking about?"

"Oh, ah... I guess I should tell you now." Ryou said.

"Tell me what?" Ryoku asked, looking totally clueless.

"Well you see. Yami isn't really... human... I guess you could say." Ryou said slowly. Picking his words carefully.

Ryoku turned to look at Yami. Who was sitting down bedside's Yugi, across from him and Ryou. "He look's human to me."

"Well, yeah... He look's, but isn't." Ryou said, slowly.

/You knows if I didn't already know who and what Yami was. I'd be really lost right now, you know./

/Hehe, sorry Yami. I never realised how hard it is to explain about a 5000 year old spirit./

"Okay. So, he's not human. What is he?" Ryoku asked, leaning back against the tree.

"Well Yami is the spirit of a 5000 year old Pharaoh." Ryou finally said.

Ryoku couldn't help but start laughing. "Yeah right. And I'm the tooth fairy. Seriously Ryou."

"He is telling you the truth." Yami finally spoke up.

"Oh?" Ryoku said. "Do you have supporting evidence to that?"

"Well, you see. Remember when we were talking about the puzzle earlier?"

"Yes." Ryoku nodded.

"You see, 5000 year's ago something bad happened, and I was the only one able to do anything about it." Yami started. "For those 5000 year's my spirit was locked in the puzzle, until Yugi here put the puzzle together. And I was free."

"Oh." Ryoku said. "So, how do you have that form? Why aren't you a spirit?"

"Well, were not really a hundred percent sure on how that happened." Yugi said. "It just did."

"Oh. So, you used to be a spirit?"

"Yes." Yami nodded. "To have a solid body like this, I'd have to use Yugi's body."

"Oh. Well then. That's very interesting, so how many items are there?"

"Seven." Ryou answered.

"So, do all the items have a Ya... I mean spirit's in them?" Ryoku asked. 'Man that was a close one.'

"Well, so far. We believe that only two of the items have spirits in them." Yami said, a bit nervously.

A puzzled look crossed Ryoku's face. 'Is the Pharaoh nervous?' He looked over at Ryou, who just shrugged his shoulders. "So, there are two of you."

"Was." Yami said.

"Pardon?" Ryoku asked.

"You see the other spirit happened to be the spirit of the millennium ring." Yami said. "Except, he was a tomb robber in his day. Also he was an evil spirit."

Ryou almost laughed at the look on his Yami's face. "Well he wasn't that evil." He put in.

"Are you kidding Ryou!" Yugi said. "He tried to send all of us to the shadow realm."

"I know." Ryou said.

"What's this shadow realm?"

"The place were both I and the spirit of the ring was locked in for those 5000 years. That's were he is now."

"Oh, I see." Ryoku said. Slowly feeling guilty for everything he had done. But not that guilty. /Sorry Ryou./

/It's alright Yami. All's forgiven./

/Thanks Ryou. For giving me a second chance. Nobody has done that before./

"Everybody has the right to a second chance." Ryou said, getting up. "Come on Ryoku, you need to eat something. Bye Yugi, Yami."

"Bye guys." Ryoku said, almost running after Ryou.

"Well, he took that easier then we thought." Yugi smiled.

"Yes. Just slightly to well. And what was Ryou talking about?" Yami asked. "That thief didn't earn a second chance. Ryou should be happy I sent him to the shadow realm."

"He was most likely lonely. You know, without is father being around. I'm sure he'll be fine now that Ryoku is here." Yugi said.

"I guess." Yami nodded. "We never did ask them about that little scene they did in the lunch room."

"Chance's are we don't want to know what that was about." Yugi smiled.

"I guess." Standing up, Yami helped Yugi up. "Come on; let's go join the others."

"Alright." Yugi said. "Yami, is there a chance that the spirit of the ring could come back?"

"I doubt it light. He wouldn't have the nerve to face me, and If I do every see him again. I'll send hi straight to the shadow realm again."

"So, what do you want to eat?" Ryou asked, going through he's lunch bag.

"I don't really care."

"A sandwich then?" Ryou, said. Holding one up.

"Thanks." Ryoku said, taking the sandwich. "How much longer do we have of this 'lunch' time?"

"Oh, about another fifteen minutes."

"Okay." Ryoku nodded. "So how many more classes are Yami and Yugi in with us? Because, so far they've been in all of them."

"Oh, I forgot to mention that." Ryou laugh nervously.

"Hikari?"

"They are in all of our classes. From the start of the day, to the end."

"No!" Ryoku cried out. "I'm not going to make it!"

"Oh, you're over acting." Ryou told him. "You'll do fine."

"Does this mean I have to talk in this accent all day?" Ryoku whined.

"Yes." Ryou grinned. "Besides it sound's good on you. The minute you use your really voice, the pharaoh will be on your ass."

"Nice use of language." Ryoku said, dryly.

"It's your fault you know that."

"Me? How can it be my fault?"

Ryou gave Ryoku a look that explained the answer.

"So, I swore once in awhile." Ryoku grinned. "No biggy."

"Once in awhile, he say's." Ryou muttered.

"Come on." Ryoku said, finishing off his sandwich. "Let's go walk about for awhile till the bell rings."

"Alright." Ryou said, looking at his watch. "But we can't be late."

"Oh I'm sure the teacher will understand." Ryoku grinned, pulling Ryou up.

"If he doesn't. It's on your head." Ryou grumbled.

"I thought you didn't want me getting into trouble on my first day thought?"

"Fine. Then it's on my head." Ryou sighed.

"Sound's good." Ryoku nodded, looking around.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure which way we should head."

"Well, over there coming towards us is Yami and Joey."

"In that case, we go right." Ryoku said, running down the hall.

"Why are we running?" Ryou asked.

"I'm not really sure why." Ryoku said, stopping suddenly, causing Ryou to run into him.

"Give a little warning next time, why don't you!"

"Okay. Hey look, it's that Kaiba guy." Ryoku grinned. "Want to go over and bug him?"

"No. I think I'll skip that pleasure."

"Poo. You're no fun." Ryoku said. Running up to Kaiba. "Hello there."

Turning around Kaiba looked at him oddly. "Hello Ryou. What can I do for you?"

"For a start my name isn't Ryou, I'm Ryoku his twin brother."

"Oh. Well nice to meet you then."

"Yes. Likewise." Ryoku nodded. "I was in an argument with Yami not too long ago. About who was better at duel monsters. Yami said he was, but I said, you were."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Ryoku nodded.

"Will you excuse me for a second?" Kaiba nodded.

"Sure, Yami is heading this way, just to your left."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

"When did you have that argument with Yami?" Ryou asked, walking up to him.

"I didn't."

"So, you made that all up." Ryou said.

"Yes. If were lucky, when we go over to Yugi's later Yami will be at a duel." Ryoku grinned.

"Oh, you're hopeless."

"You don't really mean that do you?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Ryoku frowned. "I guess I am." He said, walking out of the school

Shaking his head, Ryou followed the spirit out the door.


	5. Chapter five

_**Differences: Chapter five**_

"Hey Ryou." Ryoku called out.

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't we head back inside now? The bell is going to go soon."

"Oh." Ryou said, jumping up. "Your right! Let's go."

"I'm coming." Ryoku said, following him. "I don't even know were our next class is."

"Don't worry about that. You're with me." Ryou said.

The two quickly stopped at their locker's to grab all their things for class, before heading off. Running into the room, just as the bell went.

"Oh, good. We made it." Ryou smiled.

"Yay!" Ryoku said.

"Oh hey Ryou." Yugi smiled.

"Hey." Ryou smiled back. "Oh bro, I sit with Yugi in this class. So you can go sit with Yami."

"Really?" Ryoku said, with a fake excitement in his voice.

Ryou laughed a little and nodded. "Yep."

/I hate you./

/You don't mean that./

/I do./ with a sigh, Ryoku sat down next to Yami. "Hello there."

"Huh?" Yami said, snapping out of a daze. "Oh hey Ryoku. Sorry, I didn't hear you sit down."

"It's alright. You looked lost in thought any ways." Ryoku shrugged.

"Yeah. So you're not freaked out at all about the whole 5000 year old spirit thing?" Yami asked slowly.

"Well, no... Should I?"

"No." Yami said, shaking his head. "I was just wondering, you took it so well and all."

"Yeah... That's they way we are in my family." Ryoku grinned.

"Yeah. So what was that at lunch time?"

"What was what?"

"Well you said something about Ryou not wanting you here, and then you stormed out."

"Ah, that." Ryoku frowned. "It was nothing."

"Are you sure?" Yami asked. "You seemed a bit upset."

"Why would you care!" Ryoku snapped loudly. Causing everyone to look at them.

/Yami! Don't be stupid! Do you want to go back to the shadow realm/ Ryou said, through their mind link, with a worried look on his face.

/Sorry Ryou. I wasn't thinking./

/Don't tell me that, tell Yami./

/Tell the Pharaoh I'm sorry! No way./

/Yami./

/Fine./ Ryoku grumbled to himself, before turning to face Yami. "Sorry about snapping at you like that." 'Not.'

/Good job./

/This is stupid. What is he going to do to me? I can just come back from the shadow realm./

/That's a great plan. You go ahead and do that/

/I don't like your tone./ Ryoku hissed, causing his hair to go spikier, and his eye's to go darker.

/Bakura! Yami is sitting right beside you/

Growling slightly, Ryoku looked over at Yami, who happened to be looking at Ryou with a strange look on his face. "Is something wrong?"

"What?" Yami asked.

"I asked if something was wrong."

"Oh, no." Yami said, shaking his head. "Just pay a close eye on Ryou for awhile, okay."

"Okay."

\\Yugi.\\

\Yes Yami?\

\\Did you feel that?\\

\I did. Do you think it's the spirit of the ring?\

\\Yes I do.\\


	6. Chapter six

_**Differences: Chapter six**_

"Come on Bakura, it's not going to kill you to come over and hang out with Yugi and the others." Ryou said, as the two walked into the door of there place.

"Of course not. I'm already dead." Bakura growled, stomping up the stairs.

"Well like you said, chances are that Yami won't even be there." Ryou said, running up the stairs.

"Okay." Bakura said, spinning around to face Ryou. "I'll come, on one condition."

"What is that?" Ryou asked, with a sigh.

"If the Pharaoh does end up being there. For any reason what so ever, I can leave." Bakura said. "Deal?"

"Fine. Deal." Ryou nodded.

"Great. I'm just going to slip into something more comfortable." Bakura said heading off to his room.

Shaking his head, Ryou entered his room and placed his books down on his desk. Taking his school uniform off. He placed on his usual pants, green t-shirt and sweater. Before heading downstairs to get something to drink while he waited for Bakura.

When Bakura entered the room a few minutes later, Ryou's mouth dropped open. "You like?" Bakura asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Since when do you wear leather?" Ryou asked.

"Well. Since never, but it's quite comfy." Bakura told him.

"I bet." Ryou said, looking at his Yami's leather pants. "Well, let's get going now shall we?"

"Sure." Bakura nodded.

"I take it your leaving your copy of the ring at home." Ryou said.

"Yeah, the pharaoh already has suspensions of me being here." Bakura answered.

"What happened anyway?" Ryou asked. As he locked the front door.

"Well he asked me what was wrong."

"Oh, say no more." Ryou said.

"So how far is Yugi's place from here?"

"Not too far. We should be there in ten minutes or less."

"Oh goody, I can't wait."

"You didn't have to say that so sarcastically."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did, and that's that."

"Hey Ryou! Ryoku! Wait up." A voice shouted from behind.

"Please don't tell me that voice I just heard wasn't that girl."

"Her name is Tea, and yes it's her. So be nice." Ryou said. "Hey Tea."

"Hello." Tea smiled. "I guess you two are heading to Yugi's."

"Oh, we've got our self's a smart one." Ryoku muttered loudly.

"Don't mine my brother. He's not a huge fan of girl's." Ryou answered. Then muttered. "In more then one way."

"Oh." Tea said quietly. Which was followed by another 'oh', this time one of understanding.

Ryoku froze at this. "What did you just tell her!"

"Well I..."

"Oh, don't worry about it Ryoku." Tea barged in. "I understand. Actually, Yami is the same way."

"What! I'm not ga... He is?"

"Yes." Tea nodded. "You looked quite shocked."

Ryoku just stood there with his mouth wide open, before he started to laugh.

Ryou let out a nervous chuckle. "Let's just get to Yugi's."

"Right." Tea nodded.

When Ryoku finally stopped laughing, he ran to catch up to them.

Within minutes, the trio finally arrived at the game shop. Walking in them greeted Yugi's grandpa, before heading to the back.

"Hey Yugi." Tea smiled. "Hey Joey, Tristan."

"Hello guys." Yugi smiled. "Make your self's comfy."

Nodding Tea sat down with Ryou on the couch, and Ryoku sat on the ground facing the table, as they watched Yugi and Joey Duel.

"So how's winning?" Tea asked.

"At this moment Joey is." Tristan told her. "I think Yugi is about to change that thought."

And like Tristan said, a moment later Yugi was declared the winner. "Wow. That was a great duel Joey."

"That it was." Joey nodded.

All of a sudden, Yami ran into the room. "Yugi have you seen my card's?"

"Yes. You left them in the kitchen." Yugi nodded.

"Thank's." Yami said, running to grab them.

"What... Oh, they duel he has with Kaiba, I almost forgot about that." Joey said, suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" Tristan asked.

"Well at lunch, I and Yami were just walking along when Kaiba all of a sudden appeared in front of us and challenged Yami to a duel." Joey told them. "He said, somebody told him that Yami had been saying he was a better duel monster's player then Kaiba was."

"Really? Yami would never say that." Tea said, surprise in her voice. "Someone must have made it up."

"Yeah." Yugi nodded.

Ryoku who had been laughing quietly to himself, started to cough.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked.

"I'm fine. I just need a glass of water." Ryoku said, rubbing his throat.

"Okay, it's just down that hallway to the right." Yugi smiled. "Yami will show you were the glasses are."

"Thanks." Ryoku nodded, heading down the hallway. When he reached the kitchen the first thing he saw was Yami on his hand a knee's mutter about something. Leaning against the doorway, he let out a small cough.

Surprised, Yami jumped slightly. Hitting his head on the table. "Damn." He swore, rubbing his head. Turning around he looked to see who was at the door. "Ryoku?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah." Ryoku said. "Sorry about scaring you, I just needed a glass of water."

"Oh. Glasses are in there." Yami said, pointing.

"Thanks." Getting himself a glass of water he leaned against the counter and watched Yami. 'I can't believe the Pharaoh is into guys. Who would have guessed. He does have a nice ass thought.' After that thought went thought his head, he gasped and dropped his glass.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Ryoku said picking up the piece's of glass.

"Okay."

"Don't you have a duel to go to?" Ryoku asked, after throwing the glass away.

"Yes. But I can't find my cards."

"You mean these ones."

"Huh. Yes." Yami said, standing up. "Thanks."

"No problem." Ryoku said, staring back at him.

"Hey Yami?"

What?" Yami asked, turning towards the door.

"Do you mind if the rest of us come and watch your duel with Kaiba?"

"Of course you can Yugi." Yami smiled.

"Alright." Yugi said, going back to the living room.

Giving Yami one last glance, Ryoku followed Yugi.

"So, what did he say?" Joey asked.

"He said that we could come and watch him." Yugi smiled.

"Great." Tristan said, jumping up. "This is a duel we don't want to miss."

"That's for sure." Yami said, entering the room.

"Well, let's head down to Kaiba's." Tea said, standing up walking towards the door.

When they were all outside, Ryou looked over at Ryoku. "Are you coming?" He asked softly.

"No, I need to be alone for awhile." Ryoku told him.

"Ok, I'll see you later then." Ryou said.

"Bye." Ryoku said, walking off.

"Where is he going?" Yami asked.

"He just need's to be alone for awhile." Ryou answered.

"Oh." Yami said.

'What on earth possessed me to think something like that!' Bakura screamed to himself, as he walked down the road. 'I know I'm so not into guys. And even if I was, I'd never think someone like Yami... I mean the pharaoh was good looking.' Looking into a store window, Bakura sighed. 'I've been around Ryou to much; I'm become too much of a softy, a weakling! I will not let that happen. I will get a hold of the millennium puzzle, one day. For now I'm going to try and figure out how we got are own solid bodies. There must be a good reason for it.'

"Ryou. Can I ask you something?" Yami asked, as the group walked to Kaiba's.

"Why of course. What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering if you've felt any activity's from the ring?"

"Are you talking about the spirit of my ring?"

"Yes."

"As far as I know, he's still in the shadow realm."

"You're positive?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure."

"Alright." Yami nodded.

Slowing down Yugi walked with Ryou. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You seem, kind of angry." Yugi said. "You know Yami doesn't mean to bug you. He just doesn't want you to get hurt."

"Bakura never hurt me. He was like a brother to me." Ryou blurted out.

"What?" Yugi said a puzzled look on his face.

"I was just saying the spirit never hurt me. He's..."

"What did you mean; he was like a brother to you Ryou?" Joey asked.

"Well, in way's the spirit and my brother are alike. Except one is a spirit and wants to rule the world." Ryou said quickly. "But, I really missed my brother. I was always alone, till the spirit showed up. Then he disappeared, and then to my joy my brother came to live with me." Ryou told them.

"Oh." Yugi nodded.

"So why didn't your brother come with you to Japan?" Tea asked.

'Yes!' Ryou grinned. "Well, Ryoku was always closer to our mother. Our father and Ryoku never got along; they always argued and fought over things. Ryoku even blamed father for her death." Ryou told them. "Then one day, father announced we were moving to Japan, and my brother would have any of that. So he stayed in Britain with some family, and dad and I heading to Japan."

"Oh, wow. That must have been rough on you guy's." Tea said.

"Yeah. I can't image how that must have been for you two." Yugi nodded.

"So, what made your brother to decide to come to Japan now?" Joey asked.

"Ah..." Ryou started. 'Crap, I don't have an answer for this one.'

"Oh, we've finally made it." Yami said. "You can tell us the answer later Ryou."

"Alright." Ryou nodded.

Bakura was still walking around town trying to figure out where he could go to find information on what he wanted to know. 'Too bad I can't just walk into a library and ask them if they know how a 5000 year old spirit can get its own body.' Shaking his head, he let out a small chuckle. 'This be easier to do if Ryou was here. I'd go back to the house, but I don't have a key. Wait, since when do I need one?'

"Hey there pretty boy."

"Huh?" Bakura said, looking up to see five teenager boy's leaning against the wall. "Can I help you in some way?" He coldly asked.

"Maybe you can." The tallest one said, looking Bakura up and down. "And maybe you really can."

Bakura narrowed his eyes at the guy, and let out a snort. "Please. Now If you'd all shut up, I'll be on my way."

"Don't be thinking so." The short one said. Tilting his head, he studied Bakura. "You know, you look very familiar. Have we seen you from some place?"

"No. You may have seen my twin brother, but I've only been here for a few day's." Bakura said.

Grinning, the one guy nodded. "Maybe."

Bakura growled slightly. 'I should have brought the millennium ring with me, even if it's a copy, its does everything that the really one does. Maybe I should call Ryou here... Nah, I can take these guys's.' Bakura lowered his head slightly and smirked. "Lucky for you fool's, I don't have my ring with me. So I can't simply send you to the shadow realm. Look's like I'm going to have to do this the hard way."

"Bring it on pretty boy." A new guy spoke up.


	7. Chapter seven

_**Differences: Chapter seven**_

Bakura narrowed his eyes at the one who had called him a 'pretty boy.' Smirking he walked right up to the boy. "Pretty boy? Who are you calling a pretty boy? You could get away calling my brother that, but not me."

"Oh. I'm so scared now." The guy chuckled.

Grabbing the guy by the collar, Bakura tossed him over his shoulder, sending him flying to the opposite wall. Soon, two of the other guy's came at him. Bakura quickly punched the one closest in the gut, grabbing him and throwing the guy into the other one. All of a sudden, one of the other guy's grabbed him from being while the other guy started to punch Bakura in the face and gut. Bakura struggled to get free, but the other three had join there friends.

'Oh shit.' Bakura thought, his vision started to become blurry. /Ryou/

At this moment at Kaiba corp., Yami and Kaiba were in a heated duel, both down to only 50 life points.

"Man, this is the most exciting duel I've seen in ages." Joey said.

"I know." Yugi nodded. "Yami is always bragging how no one can beat him, frankly I won all of are duel's the other night."

"Did you really?" Tristan asked.

"Yes. But, something was distracting him." Yugi added.

"Oh, it was most likely nothing." Tea smiled.

"Yeah." Joey nodded. "Tea is right."

"Well Kaiba, I believe are duel has finally come to an end." Yami smirked.

"Oh really? How do you plan on beating my blue eyes?" Kaiba asked.

Ryou stood watching the duel from a little way's back, when Bakura screamed his name through the mind link. /Bakura! What is it/

/I need help. I stupidly decided that I could take five guy's on without the millennium ring. I was very wrong./

/Okay, Yami where are you/

/I'm in an alley, a few blocks's from the library./

/Oh, the one close to the turtle game shop/

/That is the one, oh god.../

/Yami? Bakura/ Ryou cursed softly to himself. Looking up, he noticed that everyone was looking at him. "Oh, is the duel over already?"

"Yes." Yami nodded.

Kaiba just glared at Yami, and left the room. "Well duel again some day."

"Looking forward to it." Yami replied.

"Ryou, are you alright?" Yugi asked.

"No, I have to go; my brother need's my help." Ryou quickly said, turning around and running towards the entrance.

"Did he just say..." Tristan started.

"That his brother was in trouble?" Joey finished off.

"I think he did." Yami said, breaking out into a run.

"Hey! Wait for us." Joey shouted.

"Ryou! Wait for us!" Yugi shouted.

Ryou stopped, waiting for them to catch up.

"Ryou where is your brother?" Yami asked.

"He's, in the alley close to the turtle game shop." Ryou panted out.

"Okay, come on, Joey, Tristan. Let's get moving!" Yami said, running off towards the game shop.

"Were right behind you." Joey said as he and Tristan took after the spirit with the others following as quickly as they could.

When the three reached the alley way, Ryoku already had the upper hand and was holding a guy up to the wall. He muttered something to the guy before tossing him into the opposite wall, beside the rest of his fallen friend's.

"Ryoku?" Yami said, stepping forward.

Ryoku froze, and then spun around quickly. "Oh, hey..." He said slowly.

Just then Ryou, Yugi and Tea entered the alley.

"Ryoku!" Ryou shouted, running past Yami, Joey and Tristan. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." Ryoku said, falling to his knees.

Ryou leaned down and helped him up. "Okay, let's get you home before you do something stupid."

"Like what? Send these fools to the shadow realm?" Ryoku said quietly. With that, he grabbed the millennium ring.

A blinding light filled up the room, when it disappeared seconds later the five guys' where gone.

Ryou gave his Yami a look, which said 'are you crazy?'

Ryoku just smirked, and then quickly put a puzzled look on his face. Quickly standing up, he leaned against the wall. "What the hell just happened?"

Yami frowned, glancing at Ryou his eyes narrowed. "Shadow magic, they were all sent to the shadow realm." Taking a hug stride forward, he grabbed Ryou's shoulder and spun him around. "He's back isn't he?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ryou stuttered.

"Yes, you do. Now hand over the millennium ring!" Yami shouted shaking Ryou slightly.

Growling, Ryoku stepped forward. "Get your hand's off of him." He hissed, slapping Yami's cheek.

Yami let go of Ryou surprised.

"Come on Ryou." Ryoku said softly. "Let's go home."

Nodding, Ryou followed his brother out of the alley leaving the other five standing there in shock.

"Do you really believe that the spirit of the ring is back?" Tea asked Yami, worriedly.

"I think he might." Yami said, placing his hand on his cheek.

"Well, maybe Ryou did it." Tristan suggested.

"Heh, I really doubt that pal." Joey said.

"Well, I'm sure Ryou is fine." Yugi said, lightly. "Ryoku is there with him, and I doubt the spirit will hurt him. Besides, Ryou said himself that the spirit never hurt him."

"I know, but still..." Yami started, before shaking his head and walking away. "Forget it."

"What were you thinking!" Ryou asked. Screaming so loudly the second the two of them had entered the house.

"I'm sorry Ryou. I just had to do it." Bakura said, slumping down into a chair. "Those five made me feel weak."

Sighing, Ryou sat down in the opposite chair. "Well, please be more careful."

"What's the point?" Bakura said throwing his hand's up. "I slipped up! I failed, and couldn't do it. The bloody Pharaoh knows I'm here, no point in hiding it now."

Ryou sat up slightly. "True... He knows the spirit of the ring is back, but he doesn't know you have your own body. So you just have to watch yourself, and make sure I'm in the room if you decided to do anything."

"Okay." Bakura said. "Now, we have work to do."

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked, puzzled.

"I want to figure out why, the Pharaoh and I have are own bodies. It make's no sense as to why we do."

"Oh, I see. I guess were going to figure that out then."

"Yep." Bakura nodded.

"Oh joy." Ryou sighed.


	8. Chapter eight

_**Differences: Chapter eight**_

As Yami sat there, just looking at his hands, he felt someone's eye's on him. Looking up, he saw Yugi standing there, looking down at him. "Is something wrong Yugi?"

"No. It's just when Ryoku slapped you, he left a nice bruise." Yugi commented.

"Heh, yeah." Yami said, standing up. "He's stronger then he look's. I doubt Ryou will have a problem with the spirit of the ring with his brother around."

"Yeah." Yugi nodded. "I hope your right."

"So do I." Yami nodded. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm heading to Ryou's, the two of us were thinking about going to see a movie yesterday, but after what happen we decided to go today." Yugi said, putting his coat on. "Hey do you want to come? You and Ryoku can hang out and learn more about each other."

"Why would we want to do that?" Yami asked, following Yugi to the door.

"I don't know, so are you coming or not?" Yugi asked, opening the door.

"Yes." Yami answered, grabbing his coat. Putting it on, he walked by Yugi.

"Well be back in a few hour's grandpa." Yugi shouted.

"Alright, just as long as your home in time for dinner." Mr. Motou called out.

"We will." Yugi called back.

"So Yugi, do you and Ryou know what movie you're going to see?" Yami asked.

"Well, we really haven't decided yet." Yugi shrugged.

"Oh. I see." Yami said.

"Wow Ryou, your Dad has a lot of books on Egypt." Bakura said as he glanced around Ryou's father room, which contained many books.

"I know." Ryou smiled. "I know he has way more in the basement, but we'll only check those if we can't find what were looking for here."

Nodding, Bakura put the book down that he was reading. "So your father isn't come back from his trip any time soon is he?"

"Not for another few months." Ryou answered. Picking up a book, he opened it and frowned. "Bakura, this entire book is written in hieroglyphics. Can you read it?"

"Yes, I can." Bakura said, standing up. "Here lets trade books."

"Okay." Ryou said, handing Bakura the book and taking the other one.

Just as Bakura went to sit down, the doorbell went.

"Oh, can you please get that Bakura?" Ryou asked.

"Sure thing." Bakura nodded. Walking down the stairs, book in hand. Muttering to himself he unlocked the door. "Yesh, do this, do that. The only good thing a Ya..." Bakura's mouth dropped open, and his book feel to the floor. "Err, Ryou!"

"Yes? Who is it, Ba... Ryoku." Ryou quickly said. "Oh, Yugi, Yami. Hello."

"Hey Ryou." Yugi smiled.

"I'm sorry; I forgot you were coming, give me a few minutes." Ryou said, turning around and running back up the stairs.

Bending down, Yami picked up the fallen book. "Oh. You can read hieroglyphics Ryoku?" Yami said, handing the book back to him.

"Yes." Ryoku said, nervously. Grabbing the book from Yami. "I can read some, thanks. Why don't you two come in?"

"Thanks." Yugi smiled, as he and Yami walked past Ryoku.

Closing the door, Ryoku went into the kitchen. "Can I get you anything?"

"Oh, I'll have a glass of water please." Yugi nodded.

"Alright." Ryoku nodded, grabbing a glass, he poured water in it, and handed it to Yugi. "There you go. So Yami." Ryoku said, trying to not sound rude. "I didn't realise that you were going to the movie as well."

"Well, I'm not." Yami said, nervously.

"Oh?" Ryoku said, raising an eyebrow. As he enjoyed the sight of the Pharaoh being nervous.

"Well, I thought that you and Yami should hang out." Yugi spoke up. "You know, get to know each other better."

"Oh. Well that sound's, great." Ryoku said, straining his words.

"Good." Yugi nodded.

"Hey guy's." Ryou said, entering the room. "I'm ready to go Yugi."

"Alright." Yugi said, getting up. "Have fun you two. I'll see you later Yami."

"Okay, bye Yugi. Have a good time." Yami smiled.

"Bye Ryou, Yugi." Ryoku smirked.

Ryou sighed slightly, shaking his head. "Ryoku, be good."

"Sure thing." Ryoku smiled. As soon as the door was shut, Ryoku turned to face Yami. Frowning, he put his hand on Yami's cheek. "Did I do that?"

Yami nodded slightly, he felt himself leaning onto the other boy's hand and quickly he pulled back.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to see Ryou scared or hurt, that's all." Ryoku answered.

"Yes, it's alright, I decided that I kind of deserved that." Yami said, smiling slightly. "So, what's this book you're reading about?" Yami asked.

"Uh." Quickly grabbing the book, Ryoku held it to his chest. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Excuse me for one second, I have to quickly put all of... dad's books away."

"Would you mind if I came with you?" Yami asked, standing up.

"Err, no. I guess not. Follow me then."

The two, quietly walked up the stairs and went into Mr. Bakura's room. Ryoku felt strange walking into Ryou's father's room. Sighing Ryoku bent down and started to pick up the books.

"Where you alone up here looking at all these? Or was Ryou helping you?" Yami asked, picking up a few books.

"Yeah, my brother and I were looking at these." Ryoku said, slightly regretting that he let Yami come up here.

"There all mostly about ancient spirits." Yami said surprised. "Why are you two looking this up?"

"Well, you know. You remember how Yugi and you said that you guy's weren't sure how you got your own body. So, Ryou and I decided to look it up."

"Oh, I see." Yami smiled. "Well call me over next time, and I'll give you a hand."

"Oh, alright." Ryoku gulped. "So about this spirit of the ring... do you think he's back?"

Yami's head shot up, and he looked a Ryoku with puzzled eyes. "Yes, I do."

"So, I guess he doesn't have a body of his own then."

"Well no, I guess not." Yami said quietly.

"Yeah. So I guess you hate his guts huh?"

Yami stood there for a second just staring at Ryoku. "Why are you asking these entire question's about the evil spirit of the ring?"

Ryoku frowned slightly at this question. "I was just wondering. Ryou said that the spirit never hurt him, and kept him company when he was lonely. But everyone else, say's he's evil and if he's back that you will get rid of him."

"Well yes. He must be stopped before he tries to take control over all the items. Yami said.

"What if he's not here to steal all the items but to protect my brother?" Ryoku said, fiddling nervously with the millennium eye that was in his pocket, trying to think of a way to hide it. 'Well, I guess if he Yami find's it on me, I'll just tell him I found it in Ryou's room. Great plan Bakura.' Coming back to the real world, he saw that Yami was doubled over laughing. "What's so funny?"

"The thought of the tomb robber, coming back to protect someone is too funny, the thought alone of him having feeling's." Yami told him.

"People can change." Ryoku said quietly. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Ha! Not this spirit." Yami said, laughing again.

Ryoku felt pain go through his heart, his eyes started to get watery. 'Why do I care what the dumb Pharaoh say's about me! Because it's true, I'm here to get all the items. But it still hurt's to hear him say that.'

Seeing the look of pain, in Ryoku's eyes, Yami stopped laughing. "Are you alright Ryoku?"

"I'm fine!" He chirped, all sign's of sadness, and angry gone. "Shall we go downstairs now?"

"Sure." Yami nodded.

Soon the two sat down in the living room, the TV on but neither really watching it.

"So Yami." Ryoku said, looking up at Yami from his spot on the floor. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I... I'm as you know a 5000 year old spirit, and the former Pharaoh of Egypt." Yami said.

"Tell me what it was like to be the king of a country." Ryoku said, leaning back on the seat.

"Well, it was kind of nice. You got whatever you wanted, and you lived a comfy life." Yami answered.

"What do you mean kind of nice?"

"Well you know you hardly got spare time for yourself. I never really got outside of the walls of my home." Yami smiled sadly.

"Oh, I guess being a Pharaoh isn't as great as they say."

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy being a poor person either."

"Got that right." Ryoku mumbled.

"Huh? What did you say Ryoku?" Yami demanded.


	9. Chapter nine

_**Differences: Chapter nine**_

Ryoku opened and closed his mouth a few time's before finally stuttering out and answer. "I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did. I said it wasn't easy being poor." Yami repeated. "And you said, got that right."

"Oh. Well you know." Ryoku said.

"No, I don't. Mind telling me what you meant?" Yami asked, sliding onto the ground beside the other boy.

"Well, you see when Ryou and my dad left for Japan, I really didn't have much. My father never gave me any money." Ryoku told him. "And the one's he left me with didn't care too much about me."

"Oh, wow." Yami said. "That's terrible. Did you ever tell Ryou about that?"

Ryoku chuckled slightly. "No. I never did, he doesn't need to know either. So you won't tell him."

Looking into Ryoku's eye's, Yami shook his head. "No, I promise you that I won't tell Ryou."

"Thank you Yami." Ryoku said, smiling. "I'm glad that I can trust you."

"Well we are friends, are we not?" Yami said, smiling back at the other boy.

"Err okay, friends." Ryoku replied.

Yami laughed slightly. "You know Ryoku, the way you say that word. It make's it sound strange to you like you've never said it before."

Looking down at his hand's Ryoku answered softly. "It is too me. I've never really had a friend before. Just Ryou. He's the only one who really ever cared about me."

"Oh." Yami said. "Well, your parent's care about you."

"My mother maybe, but she's gone now. My father hate's me." Ryoku answered, a tear falling down to his face. 'Gods, I'm crying. I feel so weak. But it's true; my really mother did care about me, more then anything else in the world. Sadly, she passed away when I was a child. My father hated me because of that.' Feeling a hand wipe the tears away from his face, he looked up at Yami.

"I'm sure your father doesn't hate you." Yami said softly. "So, see people care about you. I care about you, and I've only know you for a few day's." Yami smiled at this, and brought his hand to Ryoku's shoulder. "Maybe it's because you're like Ryou in many ways..."

How Yami said is last sentence shocked Ryoku a bit. "Oh. Do you like my brother or something? Cause I know you like guys, Tea kind of told me."

"Oh, well I used to like your brother." Yami said quietly.

"Oh, so you used to like Ryou. What happened?" Ryoku asked.

"Someone else came along, someone like Ryou but not exactly like him." Yami said, his cheeks turning a like pink.

Ryoku stared at Yami, confusion written across his face. Then it hit him. "Oh my, you're not saying that... you can't..."

"Like you?" Yami offered, his cheeks getting pinker.

"Yeah." Ryoku nodded.

"Why not?" Yami asked, looking into Ryoku's eyes, once again.

Ryoku felt his cheeks get hot. 'I don't believe this. The pharaoh like's me. Well he doesn't really know who I am. So, maybe I should play along...' smiling softy to himself he answered. "I don't really know why not. We just met the other day."

"Yeah." Yami said smiling. "But it feel's like we've know each other for longer then that."

'You don't know how right you are pharaoh.' Smiling Ryoku nodded softly. "Yes, I know what you mean."

"Well, I'm glad that you agree with me." Yami smiled, moving closer to Ryoku.

Ryoku smiled nervously before jumping up. "I have to go to the bathroom." He quickly said. "When I get back we can go on a walk alright."

"Okay." Yami nodded.

As soon as Ryoku was out of Yami's sight, he quickly ran upstairs and into the bathroom, slamming the door shut, he sighed as sat down leaning against the door. /Ryou/

/Bakura? What is it/

/I'm sorry to interrupt you during the movie... I can leave you alone for now./

/No Bakura, you sound kind of upset... I don't mind. What's up/

/Well, Yami kind of said that he liked me.../

/What! Are you kidding/

/I only wish./

/oh, wow. I don't know what to say.../

/Well maybe if you stopped laughing, that might help you./

/Sorry Bakura. So, what did you do/

/Blushed like mad, ran upstairs telling him will go for a walk when I get out of the bathroom./

/Why did you run to the bathroom/

/Because... I think the Pharaoh was about to kiss me./

/Oh./

/I don't know what to do Ryou! Help me please/

/Just go with it. Besides maybe you'll make him forget all about... ah, you./

/I guess, well I better go. Enjoy the rest of the movie./

/Oh, I will./

Sighing, Ryoku stood up and turned the tap on. Running his hands through the water, he quickly washed them. Opening the door he stepped out, and ran back down stairs. "Are you ready to go Yami?"

Standing up, Yami nodded. "Yes, so where are we going to walk to?"

"The park I guess." Ryoku said, shrugging.

"Then let's go." Yami said, walking by Ryoku.

"Alright." Grabbing a spare house key, he followed Yami outside.

"So, why did Tea tell you that I was into guys?" Yami asked, stepping closer to Ryoku. "Man, it's kind of cold out here."

"Yeah, it kind of is." Ryoku coughed slightly. "Well you see, Ryou was kind of telling Tea how I don't like girls too much, so she jumped to the conclusion that I was gay..."

"Well." Yami said stepping up close whispering his next word's into Ryoku's ear. "Are you?"

"Uhh, well I really don't know... You know..." Ryoku said, nervously. He's leg's starting to feel like jelly.

Yami chuckled slightly. "I see I make you nervous. Why is that?"

"I really don't know why." Ryoku answered. 'Only the fact that I'm your worst enemy and you're now hitting on me.'

"Oh, I see." Smiling, Yami leaned over and planted a kiss on Ryoku's lips. "Well hopefully in time, we will change that."

Blushing slightly, Ryoku smiled softly. "Maybe we will."

Yugi shot Ryou a weird look, as half way through the movie he started laughing his head of at the most depressing part of the movie. "Ryou, Ryou." Yugi said, shaking the taller boy.

"Huh? Oh yes Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"What's so funny?" Yugi asked. "I mean this movie is depressing right now."

"Err, was I laughing out loud?" Ryou asked nervously.

"Yes." Yugi nodded.

"Oh, well you know." Ryou said. "Laughing at some old memories."

"Ah, I see." Yugi nodded. "You know, this movie is kind of lame."

"It is. What's it called again?" Ryou asked.

"I can't really remember." Yugi answered.

"Me too." Ryou nodded. "Hey do you want to leave?"

"Sound's good." Yugi nodded. "Hey Joey and the other's are at the park, what to go and join them?"

"Hey, yeah. Let's do that." Ryou said, getting out of his seat and following Yugi out of the theatre.

"Hey do you think we should call up your brother and Yami?" Yugi asked.

"No, let's not bother them." Ryou said.

"Yeah, I guess we won't." Yugi nodded.

Ten minutes later, the two arrived at the park and soon bumped into Joey, Tea and Tristan.

"Hey you two." Tristan grinned.

"Hey you guy's." Yugi smiled.

"Hello." Ryou nodded.

"I thought the two of you were seeing a movie." Tea said.

"Oh we were." Yugi answered.

"Yeah, but it was pretty lame, so we left." Ryou finished.

"Oh, well that's cool." Joey nodded. "So where are Yami and Ryoku?"

"We left them at Ryou's place." Yugi said. "To talk and hang out while we were out."

"Cool." Joey nodded.

"So what should we do?" Tristan asked.

"Well we could walk over to the pond." Tea suggested.

"That sound's like a good idea." Ryou nodded.

Yami and Ryoku walked the rest of the way to the park in silence. Once they got there they sat down in front of the park. Sitting closer together then Ryoku would like.

"Ryoku, has anyone every told you how beautiful you are?"

"Oh, uhh no not really. You'd, well would be the first be the first." Ryoku said, chuckling nervously.

"Oh, really?" Yami said, leaning closer.

"Yes." Ryoku nodded.

"Oh, I see." Yami said. "Ryoku, can I ask you something?"

"Err... sure... why not."

"Can I kiss you again?"

"Well, Yami don't you think were kind of rushing this a bit?" Ryoku asked.

"No." Yami answered, shaking his head.

"Oh." Ryoku said slowly. "What the hell then, go right ahead."

Smiling, Yami brought his lips closer to Ryoku's, while bringing the boy closer to him with his arms. Soon their lips met.


	10. Chapter ten

_**Differences: Chapter ten**_

As hard as he tried, Ryoku couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of Yami's lips on his own. Smiling softly, he pulled away from Yami. "Wow."

Yami laughed slightly. "I told you that you'd like it."

"Well for a 5000 year old spirit, your sure one hell of a kisser." Ryoku commented.

"Why thank you." Yami said, blushing slightly. "You're not bad yourself."

Smirking slightly, Ryoku leaned in to kiss Yami again when he felt a tug come from the ring. "Oh." He said, pushing away from Yami.

"What is it?" Yami asked puzzled.

"Ryou and Yugi are coming over here." Ryoku told him. "I can hear their voices."

"So?" Yami asked. "Why does it matter if they see us together or not?"

Ryoku opened his mouth slightly before looking down. "I don't know."

"No one is going to have a problem with the two of us being together Ryoku." Yami said. "Please, look if you trust me, and want something to happen between us." Yami started, looking up the hill. "You'll kiss me right now, not caring who is watching us."

Turning his head, Ryoku saw Ryou, Yugi and the other three walking towards them. "Yami." Ryoku sighed, standing up he pulled Yami up with him. Looking back at Ryou one last time, he turned back to face Yami. "Look, even if we only meet a few days ago I do trust you. I really do, but this is just moving a little too fast for me... but. I'm willing to try this out." With that said, Ryoku grabbed Yami's waist and brought him closer. "This better be worth it." He quietly whispered, before kissing Yami.

Pulling back, Yami smiled at the other boy, before leaning forward and whispering in Ryoku's ear. "Don't worry; I'll make this worth it."

Ryoku shuddered slightly, as Yami licked his ear. 'Ah, bad Bakura, don't like your worst enemy doing this to you.'

Ryou laughed with the other's as the walked towards the pond. Joey had just tripped head over heels for the fifth time that day.

"Really Joey." Tristan said, shaking his head. "You got to watch where you're walking."

"Well if you'd stop putting your foot in front of me, I'd stop falling." Joey yelled, standing up.

"What. I haven't done a thing." Tristan said, innocently.

"Oh please." Tea said, rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry Tristan, but all of us have seen you trip Joey at least once today."

Yugi nodded in agreement. "Yes, the only time Joey did fall on his own was the second time he landed on the ground."

"That's true." Ryou nodded. All of a sudden a tug from the ring causes him to stumble forward. "Oh, I think Yami might be here at the park." 'As is Bakura.' Ryou frowned slightly as Bakura's emotion's hit him. He quickly ran up the rest of the hill to see what was going on. "Hey guy's." He called back. "My brother and Yami are here."

Yugi quickly ran up beside Ryou, he held a nervous look on his face.

"Is something wrong Yugi?" Ryou asked concern, as the other three joined them.

"Well Yami is really nervous about something, he's afraid of rejection." Yugi said softly.

"Oh." Ryou said. Feeling eye's on him, he turned back to face where the two Yami's stood. He caught Bakura's eyes for a second before the spirit turned away.

Second's later, the five teen's watched has Ryoku kissed Yami on the lips. Ryou's mouth dropped open slightly, and a small gasp escaped his lips. Joey let out a short whistle, and the rest just gasped or said nothing.

Ryou chuckled as he heard Bakura's thought's. /So you like that, now do you/

/Oh shut up./

/Your blushing, I can see that from here./

Frowning, Ryoku turned around and stuck his tongue out at Ryou.

"That was really mature." Ryou said, as the five of them came up to Yami and Ryoku.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Ryoku smiled.

"So, you and Ryoku." Joey said to Yami. "Score huh; I thought you wanted Ryou thought."

"Yeah." Tristan agreed.

"I used to want Ryou, guys." Yami said. "Then we met Ryoku, and well look at him. There's just something about him. Something I can't explain."

"Yeah." Joey said. "I agree with you there."

"You know, it is kind of funny if Bakura came back, with his own body." Tristan said. "Then there be three of them, one, light, one dark/light and the other just plain ol'e dark."

"You have a good point Tristan." Joey said.

"Well, let's hope Bakura doesn't come back." Yami said.

"What would you do if he did come back?" Tea asked, as she and Yugi walked over.

"Yeah, the shadow realm didn't really hold him well." Yugi nodded.

"Well, I could kill him if he came back with his own body." Yami said.

"You mean someone could kill a spirit if they got there own body like you did?" Ryoku said. Sounding more excited at the thought then he wanted to.

"Well, no. You can't, were basically immortal." Yami told him.

"Damn." Ryoku cursed quietly to himself. "So then what would you do to this Bakura guy if he came back, Yami?" He asked sweetly.

"Well, I can't kill him or keep him in the shadow realm." Yami said slowly. "I might just imprison him in my millennium puzzle."

"Oh." Ryoku said. "Why not something less drastic, love?"

"Yeah." Ryou nodded. "Why don't you just make him your slave?"

Whipping his head around, Ryoku gave Ryou a look of horror. "How about... No!"

Ryou laughed at the look on the spirit's face. When he realized the others didn't realise why he was laughing, he let out a nervous cough. "Err; yeah my brother is really against that slavery stuff."

"Oh, I see. Well then if Bakura ever comes back I'll think of something then." Yami said. Giving Ryoku a hug.

"Good idea Yami." Joey grinned. "Bakura be an idiot to come back."

"I almost agree with you there Joey." Ryoku mutter. 'More like he is an idiot to come back.'

/You know, if Yami ever figure's out who you really are, his reaction will be a funny one to watch./

/Your right Ryou, It would be. Then, when he is shocked and disgusted that is when I strike./

/Strike? Strike for what/

/The millennium puzzle Ryou, stick with the program./

/'Kura, your still going after all the item's./

/Yes./

/But why/

/Why not! I already have two. It's like a hobby to me./

/You know, screw that. Yami's reaction when he find's out who you really are won't be funny, it will be the fact when that happens you finding out that your really in love with Yami./

"What! No!" Ryoku shouted out.

At Ryoku's out burst, almost everyone in hearing range turned to look at him.

"Heh." Ryoku blushed. "Opps."

"Are you alright?" Yami asked.

"Oh, I'm fine." Ryoku smiled. "I'm just dandy."

"Hey." Tea suddenly said. "Ryou, Ryoku. The two of you wouldn't happen to have the twin telepathy thing do you?"

"What makes you ask that Tea?" Yugi asked.

"Well it's just they way the two of them act." Tea said. "Like when Ryoku was in trouble, Ryou knew. And what just happened now..."

"Wow. She's good." Ryoku said, looking over at Ryou.

"Yeah." Ryou nodded.

"Is it anything like what Yami and I have?" Yugi asked.

"Well, kind of..." Ryou said. "But we can't feel each other's motions and when we think about thing's we can't block them from the other one hearing the thought."

"Well, that must suck." Tristan said.

"It sure the hell does." Ryoku said.

Soon, the group of seven sat around talking a few hours' later, Joey and Yugi went off somewhere. Tristan and Tea followed and left a half an hour after them.

"Hey Ryoku, do you have any plan's tomorrow?" Yami asked.

"Umm, no I don't think I do." Ryoku answered. "Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me tomorrow." Yami said. "A movie and lunch maybe?"

"Well, I'd love to go." Ryoku smiled at him.

"Great." Yami smiled. "Well, I have to get home now."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." Ryoku said.

"Yeah, I'll call before I come and get you. Bye." Yami said, kissing Ryoku on the cheek he got up and went.

"Bye." Ryoku said, watching Yami go. When he was out of sight he wiped his cheek. "Good riddance."

"Oh come on, you liked it." Ryou smiled. "You know you did."

Growling, Ryoku looked away. "You're just jealous that I got Yami and you didn't, and in such a short time period as well."

Rolling his eyes, Ryou nodded. "You got me. It's true, sue me. I'm in love with Yami Yugi."

Laughing, Ryoku jumped up. "Shall we see what Yami thinks about this?"

"What! No!" Ryou said, jumping up as well. "Not a good plan."

"Too late." Ryoku said, running off in the direction Yami had gone.

"Hey! Get back here!" Ryou shouted, chasing after him.


	11. Chapter eleven

_**Differences: Chapter eleven**_

When Ryou finally caught up to Bakura he realised that the spirit was heading towards there home and not Yami. "Hey wait up!"

Laughing, Bakura stopped. "That was funny; you really thought that I was going to tell him. Did you?"

"Well, yeah. But it's not like it was true or anything." Ryou said. "I just didn't want Yami getting any ideas in his head."

"Err, that's actually a great idea." Bakura said. "I don't even what those ideas in my head."

Laughing, Ryou looked up at the sky. "Crap it looks like rain."

"Well don't say it." Bakura said. "It's just going to cause the..." With that, the rain started to come down on the two. "Rain to come down." Bakura finished. "Let's go." He quickly grabbed Ryou's hand, and they started to run home.

"Why do we have to go so fast?" Ryou shouted, struggling to keep up with Bakura.

"You don't want to get sick tomorrow do you?" Bakura asked. "We have a big day ahead of us."

"No, you have a big day ahead of you. You're the one who has a date with Yami." Ryou reminded him. "Not me."

"Yeah, yeah." Bakura grumbled, pulling Ryou up the driveway of there place. "Let's just get inside."

Stepping forward, Ryou unlocked the door and quickly went into the house, with Bakura right behind him. "Man, it's freezing in here." Ryou muttered slipping his shoes and jacket off, he quickly raced up stairs to turn the heat on. "Bakura I'm going to quickly take a shower."

"Hey! Who say's you get the first shower!" Bakura demanded, coming up the stairs.

"Uh, let's see." Ryou said, standing at the entrance of the bathroom. "I do." Grinning, he turned and went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Fine, see if I care." Muttering to himself, Bakura headed to his bedroom to get out of his wet clothes. He quickly stopped at the closest to grab a few towels to dry his hair. "If I catch a cold, I'm blaming Ryou." Bakura said as he stepped into his room. Shutting the door, he turned his light on and shut his blinds; quickly stripping he dried off, and then grabbed a comfy pair of pants and a shirt. Drying his hair quickly he realized he was still cold. Throwing on a sweater he left his room, and walked towards Ryou, who was now stepping out of the bathroom. "Hey Ryou."

"Yeah Bakura?" Ryou asked.

"Should I just cook us up dinner or order something?" Bakura asked, pulling his sweater down.

"Bakura, you can't cook." Ryou said.

"So? I can try and give it a shot." Bakura told him.

"Last time you tried to give it a shot, you burned down most of the kitchen!" Ryou shouted.

"Oh, yeah." Bakura said. "I forgot about that."

"Well, I know I won't ever forget." Ryou muttered, heading to his room.

"So, take out it is then?" Bakura shouted, running down the stairs.

"Yes." Ryou yelled back. "I don't care what you pick either; just pick what you feel like having."

"Great!" Bakura said.

Hearing a loud thump, Ryou ran to the top of the stairs. "Bakura? Are you alright?"

"Fuck yes." Bakura replied, getting up. "Which one of us left the phone on the stairs?"

"I do believe you did Bakura." Ryou answered.

"Oh, well at least I didn't have to ask you my next question." Bakura said, grabbing the phone and heading to the kitchen.

"The one question you ask to often." Ryou muttered, walking back to his room.

"I do no!" Bakura shouted up.

Shaking his head, Ryou went into his room.

"I don't ask where the phone is all the time." Bakura muttered to himself, looking for the book of take out places. "Wait, I don't think I left it in the kitchen. I believe it's in the living room." Walking towards the living room, he decided on ordering pizza. Looking around he spotted it on the coffee table. "Ah there it is."

An hour later, Bakura and Ryou were sitting in the living room and eating pizza. "So do you want to watch a movie or something?" Ryou asked.

"Sure. Can I choose one?" Bakura asked.

"Go ahead." Ryou nodded.

"Yay!" Jumping up, Bakura went over to where they kept there video's. "How about this one?" He asked, showing it to Ryou.

"Again?" Ryou sighed, as he saw that Bakura was holding up his favourite movie. "Aren't you sick of that one yet?"

Looking down at the movie, Bakura shook his head. "No, not really."

"Fine, put it in then." Ryou said.

Grinning, Bakura opened the DVD player and placed the DVD inside. "We haven't watched this one for a few weeks anyways."

"Bakura, we watched 'The ring' a few days ago, because you were nervous about school and couldn't sleep." Ryou said. "After it was done, you slept like a baby, and I couldn't sleep at all."

"Please. The movie is funny, not scary." Bakura said, sitting back down.

"Glad, you see it like that." Ryou answered. "I wonder what Yugi is doing right now?"

"Most likely sleeping, it's ten o'clock, past his bed time." Bakura chuckled; a pillow then hit the side of his head. "Hey! What was that for!"

"For being rude about Yugi" Ryou said.

"Fine, I dare you to call him, and I bet you anything that he's sleeping." Bakura said, throwing the phone at Ryou.

Catching the phone, Ryou dialled up Yugi's place. "Hey Yami." He finally said. "Is Yugi there? No, oh alright thanks. Sure, no problem. Right, Bye Yami."

"Well?" Bakura asked as Ryou hung the phone up.

"He's sleeping, but only because he got caught in the storm." Ryou quickly added. "Yami say's he might have to cancel your guy's date too."

"Really?' Bakura said, grinning away.

"Yes." Ryou nodded.

"Yay!" Bakura cheered, jumping up.

"He did add that he'd make it up thought." Ryou said smirking as the spirit's face fell.

"Damn." Bakura said, sitting back down.

"Now, shut up and let's just watch this movie." Ryou said.

Turning around, Bakura shut the light off. "It's better in the dark." He said.

After leaving Ryoku and Ryou, Yami quickly walked home. He managed to get home just before the rain started to come down.

"Hello Yami." Mr. Motou smiled.

"Hello." Yami nodded. "Is Yugi back yet?"

"No, he hasn't come back yet." Mr. Motou answered

"Damn, that mean's he got caught in this." Yami said. "Well I'll go call Joey and see if Yugi is there."

"Alright." Mr. Motou nodded.

Going to the kitchen, Yami called up Joey. "Hey Joey, It's me Yami. Is Yugi still with you? No, how long ago did he leave? Alright, thank you Joey."

"So where is Yugi?"

"He's on his way here now. Left Joey's about two minutes ago." Yami told him.

"Oh good, but he's going to be freezing." Mr. Motou said.

"I'll go up and run a bath for him." Yami said, heading upstairs.

"And I'm going to start dinner." Mr. Motou said.

Yami turned the bathroom light on as he entered. Walking to the tub, he leaned down and turned the water on, making sure it was the right temperature he laid a few towels down, grabbing one, he ran down the stairs as he heard Yugi come in.

"Grandpa, Yami. I'm home!" Yugi called out.

"Hello Yugi." Yami said, walking in and handing him the towel. "Oh Abiou, your soaking wet. Come on, I have the tub running for you."

"Thanks Yami." Yugi smiled, taking his jacket and shoes off with Yami's help, the two headed up stairs.

"What do you want to put on when you're done your shower Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Oh, I'm just going to slip into my P.J's. Thanks Yami." Yugi said, going into the bathroom.

Heading to Yugi's room, Yami pulled out what Yugi wanted to wear. Hearing Yugi's grandpa call him from down stairs, he walked out of the room and went to the kitchen.

"Oh, Yami. There you are I need your help." Mr. Motou said.

"Sure thing, what can I help you with?" Yami asked.

"I need some help with the sandwiches. Do you mind doing them?"

"No, I can handle it." Yami said, grabbing what he needed he started to make the sandwiches. After he was done, he cut them and placed them on a plate, setting the plate down on the table. He helped Mr. Motou clean up. Five minutes later, Yugi came down and they all sat down to eat.

"How do you feel Yugi?"

"I feel kind of hot, and I think I may have caught a cold." Yugi told his grandpa.

"Let's see." Reaching over, Mr. Motou placed his hand on Yugi's forehead. "Oh dear, you have a fever." Getting up, he grabbed some pills from the counter. "Here Yugi. Take one of these, and after dinner I want you to go to bed."

"Aww, but Grandpa." Yugi whined.

"You have to go to school in two days; you don't want to miss anything do you?"

"No." Yugi sighed. "I don't."

"Good then, when were done Yami will take you up to bed and I will make you some hot tea."

"Alright grandpa." Yugi said, taking the last bit of his sandwich.

"Good. Now I do believe the soup is done." Mr. Motou said.

"Oh, I'll get it." Yami said, getting up. Going to the stove, he turned it off, and brought the soup over.

"So boy's, how was your day?" Mr. Motou asked.

"It was good. The movie Ryou and I went to was dull so we left early and then we ran into Joey, Tea and Tristan and we decided to head to the pond. Where we bumped into Ryoku and Yami."

"Sound's good." Mr. Motou nodded. "Wait. Ryoku? Who's Ryoku?"

"Oh, we forgot to tell you about him." Yugi said, surprised. "I would have thought Yami would have told you everything about him."

"Well, no we didn't have time to talk when he walked in." Mr. Motou said. "So who is he?"

"Well, he's Ryou's twin brother." Yugi said.

"Really? Well that must have been interesting. I never heard Ryou mention a brother before."

"No, he never told us about it either." Yugi said. "But he just came to Japan from Britain a few day's ago." Yugi said.

"Oh, well I guess Ryou's pretty happy about that." Mr. Motou smiled. "So you were hanging out with him today Yami."

"Err, yes. Yes I was." Yami said, going red.

"Why are you blushing? I'm missing something aren't I?" Mr. Motou said, looking at Yami then at Yugi then back at Yami.

"Well, Yami here has a boyfriend now." Yugi smiled.

"Really? So you and Ryoku got together then." Mr. Motou smiled.

Smiling Yami nodded. "Yeah we did."

"Well good for you." Mr. Motou smiled, patting Yami on the back. "Oh, wait! Oh yes, I remember now. When Ryou and Tea came into the shop the other day, I thought there was someone else there I guess that was Ryoku then?"

"Yeah, that was him grandpa." Yugi nodded.

"Well, he's a quite boy. Just like Ryou I guess."

"Yes, but they have the differences." Yami said.

"Well you'll have to bring him over one time so I can meet him Yami." Mr. Motou smiled.

"I'll do that sir." Yami smiled.

"I'm done eating now grandpa." Yugi said.

"Alright, go on upstairs you two." Mr. Motou said. "I'll be there with tea soon."

Nodding the two boys got up and headed up stairs.

"Yami, I'm going to quickly brush my teeth, I'll meet you in my room." Yugi said.

"Alright." While walking to Yugi's room, Yami shuffled his duel deck. Entering Yugi's room, he turned the lamp on and opened the window, and pulled back the covers for Yugi.

"Thanks Yami." Yugi said, as he walked in.

"It's nothing, no get in." Yami said. Once Yugi got in, Yami pulled the cover's up. "Your grandpa will be here with the tea any second now."

"Okay." Yugi smiled. "This day must have been one of the best days of your life."

Smiling, Yami looked out the window. "It's been one of the many great days' I've had over my life time."

"Did, you and Ryoku make any plan's?" Yugi asked.

"Well yes, but I may have to cancel on him." Yami said.

"Oh, well you don't have to because of me." Yugi said.

"No, I will stay here tomorrow to take care of you Yugi." Yami told him.

Walking in, Mr. Motou handed Yugi a cup. "There you go."

"Thanks grandpa." Yugi smiled.

Getting up, Yami headed to the door. "Good night Yugi, sleep well."

"Night Yami." Yugi said.

"Night Yugi and I hope you feel better in the morning."

"Thanks grandpa." Yugi said.

Leaving Yugi's room, Mr. Motou and Yami headed to the kitchen.

"Do you want to wash or dry?" Mr. Motou asked.

"I'll wash." Yami said.

"Good, then I'll clear the table, and you can start on that."

A few hour's later, Yami was sitting in the den watching TV. Yugi's grandpa, had gone up to bed not to long ago. Hearing the phone ring he reached over and answered it. "Hello, Yami speaking. No, I'm sorry Ryou. Yugi got caught in the storm, he's sleeping now. Can you tell Ryoku that I might have to cancel are date tomorrow. Thanks, tell him I'll make it up. Okay, bye Ryou." Hanging the phone up, Yami shut the TV off and headed upstairs to get a good night's sleep.


	12. Chapter twelve

_**Differences: Chapter twelve**_

The next morning, Bakura and Ryou sat in the kitchen arguing what to eat.

"I'm not even hungry, so why bother making anything." Bakura said.

"Well, for one I'm hungry and you need to eat something sooner or later." Ryou said.

"Whatever." Bakura said, as the phone started to ring.

"Bakura can you please get the phone." Ryou said pulling thing's out of the pantry.

"Sure." Bakura said, going over and picking up the phone. "Hello, Ryoku speaking. Oh hello Yami. Yes I total understand. Yes." Bakura said nodding his head. "Oh, I'll ask Ryou."

"Ask me what?" Ryou said.

"If you and I want to go over to the game shop, it seems Yugi is still sick." Bakura said.

"Sure. Sound's good." Ryou said, turning back to what he was doing.

"Sure, Ryou and I would love to come over." Bakura said. "What time should we come then? Alright, well see you guy's in an hour. Bye, love you too." With a sigh, Bakura hung up the phone.

"Love you too?" Ryou repeated a huge grin on his face.

"Well I had to say it back, even if I didn't mean it." Bakura said, going red.

"Right." Ryou nodded. "I believe you."

"You better." Bakura growled, turning to leave the kitchen. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Ryou asked.

"To change." Bakura told him, before running to his room. The second he entered his room, Bakura threw off what he was wearing and headed to his closet. He then picked a tight pair of jeans, and his black and red shirt. Quickly throwing them on, he headed back to the kitchen.

"Oh nice choice." Ryou nodded. "Since when did you care what you were wearing?"

"Just now, I want to look good." Bakura answered, sitting down at the table, he quickly changes the subject. "What's for breakfast?"

"Omelette and toast." Ryou told him, placing the plates down.

"Mmm, looks and smell's great." Bakura smiled.

"Thank you." Ryou said, taking a bite. "It taste's good as well."

"That it does." Bakura said, taking another bite. "You know, I really need to learn how to cook soon."

"Are you kidding?" Ryou asked.

"Well, no. There are two of us here; I don't see why you should be stuck doing all the cooking and such."

"Great, I'll teach you really soon then." Ryou smiled.

"Okay." Bakura said, smiling back.

"So do you really love him or are you just saying that?" Ryou asked quickly.

"Hey." Bakura protested. "Where did that come from?"

"I'm curious, now answer. Either its yes you love him or no you don't." Ryou said.

"Ahh, well I'm not really sure." Bakura said.

"It's alright if you love him Bakura, besides you two look cute together." Ryou answered.

"Well, even If I do love him. I can't because I want his puzzle." Bakura said.

"Oh Bakura." Ryou sighed, shaking his head.

"I'll do the dishes." Bakura said, gathering the plates.

"Alright." Ryou nodded. 'Oh Bakura. You do love Yami more then you realise, I wonder when the time comes will you be able to take the puzzle from Yami? Well time will tell.'

"Hey Ryou, where is that sponge thingy?" Bakura asked.

"It's under the sink Bakura." Ryou said, getting up.

"Oh, thanks." Bakura said, bending over and grabbing it.

"I'm going to go upstairs and get ready alright." Ryou said.

"Okay." Bakura nodded.

Sighing, Ryou turned and head upstairs. 'And what will happen when Yami discovers who Ryoku really is? Will he have the heart to toss him away? Or will the two finally realize they love each other and the whole Pharaoh, Tomb robber fight can end. Oh, but I can't keep this to myself. Bakura will kill me if he find's out. But I have to tell Yugi, he'll understand. I hope.'

An hour later, Ryou and Bakura were heading towards the game shop.

"We still need to find out how Yami and I got are own bodies." Bakura said quietly.

"I know, I know." Ryou sighed. "So far we haven't found anything, but my dad is calling me next weekend, I'll ask him then. Okay?"

"Alright, work's for me." Bakura said. "Oh there's the game shop."

"Yeah." Ryou nodded. Entering the game shop they were quickly greeted by Yugi's grandpa.

"Hello." Mr. Motou smiled.

"Hello Mr. Motou." Ryou smiled. "Ryoku I'd like you to meet, Mr. Motou, Yugi's grandpa. Mr. Motou this is my twin brother Ryoku."

"How do you do sir?" Ryoku smiled.

"Oh I'm great." Mr. Motou smiled. "And yourself?"

"Never been better." Ryoku said.

"Yes, I've heard so much about you from Yami last night." Mr. Motou said, then turning around he called out. "Yami your guest's have arrived."

"Thank you." Ryou smiled.

All of a sudden Yami came into the game shop. "Hey guy's." He smiled. Then he quickly ran up to Ryoku and gave him a hug. "Hey Ryoku."

"Hey Yami." Ryoku smiled, hugging Yami back.

"Come with me you two." He said, grabbing Ryoku's hand. "Talk to you later Mr. Motou."

"Yes, see you kids later. Nice meeting you Ryoku." Mr. Motou smiled.

"Yes, same here." Ryoku smiled, before he was pulled away.

"Yugi woke up a little while after I called you two. He's very happy you could come over." Yami smiled.

"Yes." Ryou nodded. "How is Yugi doing?"

"He's a little better today, his fever is still there." Yami said. "But he should be fine for school tomorrow."

"Well that's good to hear." Ryou smiled.

"It is." Yami nodded, stopping he knocked on a door. "Yugi, there's people here to see you."

"Oh come in." Yugi said, from the other side of the door.

Opening the door, Yami entered with Ryoku and Ryou. "Hello Abiou."

"Hey Yugi." Ryou smiled; walking up to Yugi he leaned down and hugged him.

"Hey Ryou." Yugi smiled, hugging him back. Looking past Ryou he smiled seeing Yami and Ryoku holding hands. "Hello Ryoku."

"Hi Yugi." Ryoku smiled, walking up to him. "How are you feeling today?"

"Oh I feel much better, thank you." Yugi smiled.

"That's good to hear." Ryoku said.

"Hey would the two of you mind if we went for a walk?" Yami asked.

"No, go ahead. I'm sure Ryou won't mind looking after me for awhile." Yugi said.

"Of course I wouldn't mind." Ryou smiled, getting up he pushed the two out the door. "Go and enjoy yourself, Yugi is in great hands."

"Okay, thanks Ryou." Yami smiled.

"No problem." Ryou smiled back.

"See you two later." Ryoku said as he and Yami disappeared around the corner.

Smiling, Ryou went and sat in the chair by Yugi's bed.

"Those two are so cute together." Yugi smiled. "I'm so glad that they got together, I was worried Yami would never find anyone."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Ryou smiled slightly. "Yugi there's something I have to tell you. I've holding a secret that I didn't want anyone to know, because I was afraid at what might happen."

A frown crossed Yugi's face and he pushed himself up. "What is it Ryou? Is the spirit of the ring back or something?"

"Well..." Ryou said slowly. "What I tell you next, you must promise me you won't tell another soul. Not even Yami."

"Alright, I promise I won't tell a soul. Now what is it?" Yugi asked.

"Well, the Spirit of the ring, or Bakura. Seeing that's his name." Ryou started. "Is back, but not as you think."

Yugi's mouth dropped open slightly. "Wait are you saying that..."

"Ryoku is Bakura?" Ryou suggested.

Yugi nodded slightly.

"Yes. That's what I'm saying." Ryou said, sitting back waiting to see what Yugi would say.


	13. Chapter thirteen

_**Differences: Chapter thirteen**_

Yugi's mouth dropped open slightly. "Wait are you saying that..."

"Ryoku is Bakura?" Ryou suggested.

Yugi nodded slightly.

"Yes. That's what I'm saying." Ryou said, sitting back waiting to see what Yugi would say.

"But how? That doesn't seem possible. Ryoku is so nice." Yugi stuttered out.

"I know, Bakura has changed a lot since you guy's last saw him." Ryou said smiling.

"Wow. Well, I don't know what to say. Why didn't you just tell us that it was Bakura?" Yugi asked.

"Are you kidding? Yami would have sent him off to the shadow realm faster then, the fastest thing." Ryou said. "Bakura hate's the shadow realm, actually he fear's it, but don't let him know I told you that."

"I won't." Yugi nodded. "So what's up? Does Bakura really like Yami or is he doing it for the puzzle?"

"Well, Bakura say's that he's doing it for the puzzle, but I can tell that he does truly love Yami. I really doubt when the time comes that Bakura will be able to take the puzzle."

"Well at least he actually love's Yami." Yugi smiled. "Maybe it will end the fight that's always going on between them."

"That's what I was hoping for." Ryou smiled.

"Alright, I won't tell anyone." Yugi smiled. "Besides you said that Bakura is a nice guy now and I believe you."

"Great!" Ryou said, jumping up and hugging Yugi. "Thanks so much."

"No problem." Yugi said, hugging Ryou back. "Wow, so how long had Bakura been back?"

"Well, he's been back since the tournament." Ryou said.

"Really? All this time." Yugi said amazed. "What made you bring him to school then?"

"Well, Bakura was always saying that he wanted to learn more, and plus he was bored and you know how annoying a 5000 year old spirit can get when he's bored." Ryou said.

"Do I ever." Yugi nodded. "So that explains the book's then, because Yami told me you two were looking up on how a spirit can get there own body without the need of a host. That really confused me, but it all make's sense now."

"Yeah. Bakura and I haven't found anything yet, but were going to talk to my dad this weekend." Ryou said. "Hopefully he can help us out."

"Yeah that's a really good idea." Yugi nodded.

"I'm glad you're not mad at me." Ryou said.

"I couldn't be mad at you, you're too good of a friend, and you were trying to protect your bro... I mean Yami. I must say that you two really pulled the twin thing off. I was completely fooled."

"I know, I didn't think I'd be able to pull it off, but Bakura and I did." Ryou said.

"Yes." Yugi nodded. "Except Yami knows that Bakura is back, just not in the form of a body, he thinks Bakura is using you as a host again. What are you going to do about that?"

"Well, I'm going to pretend that Bakura has taken over me." Ryou said.

"But what happens if Yami sends you to the shadow realm?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Bakura or Ryoku will always be near by, and he can stop me from going to the shadow realm and make it look like the spirit did go to the shadow realm and I'm fine and dandy."

"Wow, that's a really good plan. So I guess that's what happened in the alley, Ryoku got pissed and sent everyone to the shadow realm."

"Yes, using my ring because he left his at home. Quite foolish if you ask me, I thought it was over right there and then."

"Yes, it did come pretty close." Yugi nodded.

"So Ryoku, where do you want to walk?" Yami asked.

Looking down both ways of the sidewalk, Ryoku pointed left. "This way, and let's run quickly."

"Why?" Yami asked, puzzled as Ryoku started to drag him away from the shop.

"Tea's coming; now don't get me wrong she's a nice girl and all, just slightly annoying at times." Ryoku said.

"Oh. I see what you mean." Yami said, picking his pace up. "Hey do you want to head to the mall? It's down this way."

"The mall?" Ryoku said puzzled.

"Yeah, have you been to the mall in Japan yet?" Yami asked.

"Err, no. I don't think I've ever been in a mall before." Ryoku said.

"You haven't?" Yami said, in surprise. "Wow, then let's go then."

"Alright." Ryoku smiled.

Soon, the two of them made it to the mall. "So where should we go first?" Yami asked.

"I'm not sure." Ryoku said. "Do you have a favourite store here?"

"Yes, I have two of them." Yami nodded.

"Cool, and then well check those two store's out first." Ryoku smiled.

"Great, you'll enjoy looking at these stores." Yami said, pulling Ryoku over to a moving stairway.

"What the hell is that!" Ryoku said, jumping away from it.

"It's only an escalator." Yami said.

"A what?" Ryoku asked.

"An escalator is a moving staircase that takes you down to lower levels or up to higher levels." Yami said. "But don't worry about it, it can't hurt you. It's not alive or anything."

"I'm not worried about it." Ryoku said. "I was just being careful that's all."

"I guess they didn't let you out much in Britain." Yami said.

"Got that right." Ryoku nodded, taking a small step forward he looked down the escalator. "So, how do you get on if it's moving?"

"Well, it doesn't stop, so you just jump on at the right time." Yami said, taking Ryoku's hand. "You ready?"

Ryoku nodded slightly. "Of course."

"Then let's go." Yami said, stepping onto the escalator, he pulled Ryoku with him and soon they were on there way down. "See that wasn't too hard was it?"

"No, it wasn't." Ryoku said. "It was quite fun actually."

Yami laughed slightly. "I remember when I first came to the mall. I being from Egypt 5000 year's ago was totally blown away. I had never seen anything like it before, it's bigger then my place was."

"I guess a mall would be quite a shocker to any old spirit." Ryoku nodded.

"Yep." Yami nodded. "Oh, here's my favourite store."

Turning around, Ryoku's mouth dropped open as he was facing a leather store. 'Go figure' taking a step closer, Ryoku looked inside. "So, you used to be the Pharaoh of Egypt, and you're into leather?"

"Yeah, I'm also gay. So it really adds it up." Yami said, as they entered the store.

"Oh, true." Ryoku nodded.

"Oh, Ryoku look at this." Yami said, pointing to a pair of black leather pant's and a black tank top. Grabbing it, he shoved it into Ryoku's arms. "You have to try that on."

"Okay." Ryoku said, holding onto the items.

"You wore leather pants the other day, is that the only pair you own?" Yami asked, dragging Ryoku to a change room.

"Yeah, it is." Ryoku nodded, just before he was shoved into a changing room. A few minutes later, Ryoku stepped out of the change room. "So, how does it look?" He asked Yami.

"Wow, you look hot." Yami grinned. "Were so getting that for you."

"Okay, thanks." Ryoku said, his cheeks going a light pink. He quickly changed back in to what he already had on as Yami paid for the clothing.

"So, are you hungry? The food court isn't far from here." Yami said, as the exited the store.

"I'm starving even if I ate only like an hour or so ago." Ryoku said.

"I haven't eaten anything yet." Yami said. "I kind of forgot to."

"Forgot to? That's not good. Come let's get something to eat." Ryoku said.

"Hey what's your favourite milkshake flavour?" Yami asked.

"Strawberry. Why?" Ryoku asked.

"Just so I know which one to get us to share." Yami smiled.

"Oh, sounds good." Ryoku smiled back, leaning over he kissed Yami.

Grinning, the two entered the food court.


	14. Chapter fourteen

_**Differences: Chapter fourteen**_

When Ryoku and Yami came back Joey, Tea and Tristan had joined them.

"Hey Yami." Yugi smiled.

"Hello Yugi." Yami smiled.

"Did you two have a good time?" Ryou asked.

"We sure did." Ryoku nodded. "We went to the mall."

"You what!" Ryou said. "You took him to the mall!"

Yugi giggled softly, seeing that he was the only one besides Ryoku who knew why Ryou was acting like that.

"Yes." Yami nodded.

"We had fun." Ryoku nodded. "And escalators are funny things aren't they?"

Ryou slapped his face. "Come on Ryoku we have to get home now."

Ryoku quickly pouted. "Do I have to? I want to stay with my Yami."

"Yes. You can see Yami tomorrow, but we still have homework to do." Ryou said.

"Poo, your no fun." Ryoku frowned.

"Yes. Bye guy's, hope you feel better soon Yugi." Ryou said, as he left the room.

"See you guy's tomorrow, get better Yugi." Ryoku said leaning over he kissed Yami on the lips. "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for the great afternoon."

Smiling, Yami kissed him back. "Your welcome and I'll see you tomorrow."

Smiling, Ryoku ran out of the room and down the stairs after Ryou. "Hey wait up!" He shouted.

"Sorry Ryoku." Ryou said, slowing down. "So what was it like seeing your first mall?"

"It was great! I've never seen anything so huge before." Ryoku smiled. "You should have seen the outfit Yami bought me."

"Oh? Well show me when we get home, alright." Ryou said. "Goodbye Mr. Motou."

"Goodbye you two, have a nice evening." Mr. Motou smiled.

"You too sir." Ryoku smiled. "So, how was your afternoon?"

"Oh, it was alright." Ryou said, fiddling with a piece of his hair.

"You and Yugi talk about anything interesting?" Ryoku asked.

"No!" Ryou said out. "You know, we just talked about you and Yami. You know Ryoku and Yami of course."

"Okay." Ryoku said slowly, giving Ryou an odd look. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Ryou quickly asked.

"You're just really jumpy." Ryoku said.

"Oh, well... I'm fine." Ryou said.

"I know something is up. I will figure it out." Ryoku told him.

"Heh, you do that. Race you home." Ryou said, as he started to run.

"Hey no fair! Cheat, you got a head start!" Ryoku protested.

"And your faster then me!" Ryou pointed out.

"Oh, true." Ryoku nodded.

Everyone looked at Yami as he still stood there, fifteen minutes after Ryoku left with a stupid smile on his face.

"How long do you suppose he could stand there like that?" Joey asked, as he slowly circled Yami.

"Who knows?" Tristan shrugged.

"He and Ryoku do make a pretty cute couple." Tea said smiling.

"Yes, they do." Yugi nodded. 'I still can't get over the fact that Ryoku is really Bakura. Then again, its does make a little sense. I mean, Ryoku is really the dark side of Ryou. But he's so different, If It came out of anyone's mouth but Ryou's I wouldn't believe it.'

"Hey Yami. Welcome back to the real world." Tristan said.

"Huh? Oh sorry guys." Yami blushed. "Guess I kind of spaced out for a little while."

"A little while he says, right." Joey said. "Try fifteen minutes."

"Oh, opps." Yami said. "Well I'm going to go down and start on dinner."

"Yeah, I have to go home now Yugi." Tea said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye Tea." Yugi waved.

"See you tomorrow Yugi." Joey said, following Tea.

"Bye Yugi." Tristan said, following.

Once Yugi was alone again, he went back to his thoughts. 'Well, I really hope Ryou is right about Bakura, because if he tries to take the puzzle, Yami will have to stop him. Then once he's done that, he'll realise after words that Bakura was Ryoku all along! I can't let that happen. I know Ryou won't.'


	15. Chapter fifteen

_**Differences: Chapter fifteen**_

Ryoku yawned as he slumped down in his chair next to Yami the next. "Good morning." He said, as he yawned again.

Yami chuckled slightly. "Good morning. A bit tired I see. Why is that?"

Moaning, Ryoku reached behind him and pulled something out of his bag. "This math homework we got. I don't understand it at all, and Ryou had fallen asleep doing his work so I didn't want to bug him."

"Oh, well let me take a look." Yami said, reaching over for the papers.

"Thanks." Ryoku said handing the paper's over.

Ryou smiled, as he came into the room. "Is this seat taking?"

"Hey Ryou." Yugi smiled. "No it's free."

"Thanks." Ryou said, sitting down. "How do you feel today?"

"Much better thank you." Yugi smiled. "So you fell asleep while doing homework?"

"No, I was faking it." Ryou answered.

"Why?" Yugi asked puzzled.

Ryou pulled out his un-finished math work. "I didn't understand the math myself, so I really couldn't help Ryoku."

"Good point." Yugi nodded. "Here, hand it over. Seeing that my Yami is helping yours, I can help you."

"Oh, thanks Yugi." Ryou said.

"No problem." Yugi smiled back.

Five minutes later, an identical shout was heard. "What! That's so simple!"

Everyone turned to look at where the two twins's where sitting. Ryou and Ryoku glanced at each other and started to laugh.

"Are those two alright?" The teacher asked, as she entered the room

"There fine ma'am." Yugi smiled.

"Okay then." The teacher nodded, turning back to start the lesson.

Sending Ryou one last smile, Ryoku turned around to face the front of the room again.

A few hours' later, Ryou and Yugi were heading to the lunch room. When they arrived there, both of them weren't really surprised that Yami and Ryoku weren't there.

"I wonder where they are." Yugi said, as he sat down beside Joey.

"Who?" Joey asked.

"My brother and Yami." Ryou said, taking his place next to Yugi.

"I think I saw those two head outside when the bell went." Tristan said.

"Yeah, they told me that they'd catch up with us later." Tea nodded.

"Well that's alright." Yugi smiled.

"So how was everyone's morning so far?" Ryou asked.

"Well Joey and Tristan got in trouble again, so there stuck here after school." Tea told them.

"Oh dear, what did you two do this time?" Yugi asked.

"Well, were slightly late by a few minutes." Joey started.

"We both forgot to do are homework." Tristan added.

"Then we came to class un-prepared." Joey finished off.

"Oh my." Ryou said. "How could you be late for class thought?"

"Well it was because we couldn't find are homework." Tristan said.

Yugi coughed slightly, trying not to laugh. "Well that's too bad."

"Yeah." Ryou nodded in agreement.

"I know." Joey sighed. "Now we have to stay after school and clean all the floors."

"Well, I'm sure you'll two have fun doing that." Tea smiled.

"Yeah right." Tristan mumbled.

"Come on Ryoku, let's the two of us go outside and eat by our self's." Yami said, grabbing the other boy's hand.

"Sound's like a good idea Yami." Ryoku smiled back.

"Great." Yami smiled. "Oh hey, Tea!"

"Hey Yami, Ryoku." Tea smiled.

Ryoku muttered a small greeting before turning back to his locker.

"Hey Tea, Ryoku and I are going to go eat outside, we'll join you and the other's later. Okay." Yami said.

"Okay, I'll let them know. See you two later." Tea said, heading off.

"You ready to go?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Ryoku nodded.

Smiling, Yami lead Ryoku to the tree that they had been sitting under a few days ago.

Sitting down the pulled out their lunches. "Ryou need's to get off this eat healthy thing he's pushing." Ryoku said with a frown."I'm a growing boy not a growing vegetable."

Yami laughed at this. "Of course you aren't love. Here we can trade sandwiches." Yami said, handing his to Ryoku.

"Oh, okay." Smiling, Ryoku traded with him. "Thanks Yami."

"No problem." Yami smiled back.

A half an hour later they joined up with the other five, and they went to the library and had a few duel monster games.

"Hey Ryoku." Joey said, just before they were about to leave.

"Yes Joey?" He asked as he turned around.

"Do you know how to play duel monsters?" Joey asked.

"Well, yes I know a little bit." Ryoku said. "But I'm not that good."

"Oh, well all of us can teach you a bit and then maybe you and I can have a duel." Joey suggested.

"That sound's like a great idea Joey." Ryoku smiled. "How does Sunday work for you?"

"Sound's good." Joey nodded.

"Yeah, you guy's can all come to our place on Sunday if you'd like." Ryou said.

"Yeah, that is a great idea." Yugi smiled.

"Yes it does." Tea nodded as the bell went. "Well I have to go now, see you guy's later."

Soon everyone was heading back to finish the rest of their afternoon.


	16. Chapter sixteen

_**Differences: Chapter sixteen**_

Come Saturday morning, Ryou and Bakura stood in front of the kitchen sink doing the last of the morning dishes.

Just as Ryou cleaned the last plate the phone rang. "Oh, that must be my dad." Ryou said, drying his hands.

"Ah, tell the old man I say hi." Bakura grinned, as Ryou answered the phone and left the room.

"Hey dad."

_'Hey son, how are you doing?'_

"I'm great. How's your dig going?"

_'Wonderful, I believe we've found treasures that a theft might have stolen and hidden.'_

"Those betters not have been my loot he dug up!"

"Bakura! Shut up!"

_'Bakura? Is this a friend of yours son?'_

"Yeah, sort of. Look dad, I need to ask you something."

_'Sure Ryou, go ahead.'_

"Alright, say there were these two 5000 year old spirit's who got re-born but needed host to do stuff, and then all of a sudden they got there own bodies. How would that have been possible?"

_'Err... well. That's a hard one son. What make's you ask these question?'_

"You know, I'm just wondering."

_'Oh, well it could be a lot of things really. It could have been some spell or something. You could always check that book I have up in the basement.'_

"Which one?"

_'The golden one, the one on spirit's and re-birth.'_

"Oh, that one. Okay, thanks dad."

_'No problem.'_

"So did you find anything interesting on your dig?"

_'Yes, actually I did. I'm bringing them home in three weeks to study them.'_

"Oh well that's cool. Wait! You're going to be here in three weeks!"

_'Yes, and I can't wait to see you son. Oh well I have to go take care and I love you.'_

"Love you to dad. Bye."

_'Bye son.'_

"Who boy." Ryou sighed, hanging the phone up. "Bakura we have a huge problem."

"What is it?" Bakura asked, walking into the room.

"My father is coming home, earlier then planned." Ryou told him.

"Oh, well how earlier?" Bakura asked, as he shuffled his duelling deck.

"Well, he's going to be here in three weeks." Ryou said.

"What!" Bakura shouted. "His card's flying every where."Three weeks."

"Yeah." Ryou nodded.

"Well, we won't worry about that right now." Bakura said leaning down he started to pick up his cards. "Did your father tell you anything about what we were looking up?"

"Yes." Ryou nodded, getting down he helped the spirit pick the card's up. "He told me to check the one in the basement, it's about spirits and re-birth. It's one of his most pricey books, and I totally forgot about it."

"Did, he have any clue on what might have cause spirit's to get there own bodies?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, he's thinking it might have been a spell." Ryou told him.

"So, your father never asked, why you were asking him this strange question." Bakura asked.

"No. I was quite shocked that he didn't." Ryou answered, handing Bakura the card's he picked up.

"Well then, that's good." Bakura said, getting up. "Now let's go get this book and look through it."

"Right, but first we have to find the key in my dad's room." Ryou said, heading to the stairs.

"You're telling me that he has the book locked up?" Bakura said.

"That I am." Ryou nodded.

"Where did your father get this book?" Bakura asked as they entered the room.

"Well, he told me he found it in the same place he found the millennium ring." Ryou said, looking through the desk. "I'm not sure if that's true, but that's what he said."

"Well, I think that he was telling you the truth. Chance's are that was left by the tomb." Bakura answered, going through the bedside tables.

"Yeah, but my father told me, when he went there the only item there was the millennium ring. So how was it possible that no one else found the book?" Ryou asked.

"I'm not really sure." Bakura said. "Hey, is this the key?"

Turning around, Ryou studied the key that the spirit was holding up. "Yes, that's the one."

"Yay! I found it." Bakura cheered.

Laughing, Ryou went over and took the key. "Come on, let's go open the chest and get the book."

"Alright."

The two walked down the stairs to the main floor in silence, just as they were about to head to the basement the door bell went.

"Who could that be?" Bakura asked.

"I'm not sure." Ryou answered, walking towards the door. "I don't think we were expecting anyone."

"Not that I know of." Bakura answered.

"Oh well." Ryou said, opening the door.

"Hey Ryou." Yugi smiled.

"Hey Yugi!" Ryou smiled back. "Hey Yami. Come on in you two."

"Oh great." Bakura muttered. "Hey Yami, Yugi."

"Hey Ryoku." Yami smiled, hugging the taller boy. "Good to see you again."

"Same here." Ryoku smiled. "So what are you to up to?"

"Well grandpa kicked us out of the game shop for the day, so we thought we'd come here." Yugi said.

"He kicked you out in the rain?" Ryoku said, pushing a wet Yami away.

"Yes." Yami pouted. "It was cold out too."

"Well that was terrible." Ryou said.

"What where you two up to?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I talked to my dad earlier." Ryou said.

"Oh cool. What did he say?" Yugi asked.

"He told me to check out one of the book's he has locked up in the chest in the basement, so Ryoku and I where on are way down there." Ryou answered.

"Look's like we came at the right time then." Yami said.

"You sure did, here let me take your guy's jackets before you catch a cold." Ryoku said.

"Thanks." Yami said, taking his coat off.

Yugi nodded as he handed Ryoku is coat. "Thank you."

"No problem." Ryoku smiled.

"Do you two want a hot drink before we go downstairs?" Ryou asked.

"No, I think were good." Yami answered.

"Okay, follow me then." Ryou smiled.

The four head down the stairs one by one, a small flashlight being the only light they had.

"Sorry about it being so dark, but there was no lights installed down here for some odd reason, and dad never had time to do anything about it." Ryou told the others.

"It's alright." Yugi said.

Nodding, Ryou walked forward a bit. "Now where is that chest?" He muttered to himself.

"Is that it over there?" Ryoku asked.

Pointing the flashlight in the direction Ryoku was pointing at, Ryou nodded "That's the one." The four boys walked over to it and stood over Ryou as he unlocked the chest. "Ryoku, Yami, can you two please open the chest."

"Sure thing." Ryoku nodded. Going on either side the two boys' pulled the lid open and everyone gasped at what they saw inside.


	17. Chapter seventeen

_**Differences: Chapter seventeen**_

"Wow. Look at all this stuff!" Yugi exclaimed.

"All these things belonged to my father!" Yami announced. "But they were stolen from his tomb age's ago. Sadly we never caught the one who took it."

Ryou sighed as he saw the happy smirk on his Yami's face. "Well if all this was close to the ring then it's not too hard to figure out who stole all of it then."

"Yeah." Yami said, narrowing his eyes. "That stupid tomb robber, I can't wait to get my hands on him."

Yugi and Ryou glanced over a Ryoku, who was it this moment a ghostly white. "Are you alright Ryoku?" Yugi asked.

"Uh yeah." Ryoku said, shaking his head. "I just don't feel so hot that's all." He said, glancing nervously at Yami who was still letting out a stream of curses and threat's.

"Uh, Yami..." Yugi said slowly.

"Yes Yugi?" Yami asked, gasping when he saw Ryoku. "Oh Ryoku are you okay?" He asked, rushing over to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ryoku nodded. 'Why do I feel so guilty all of a sudden? It doesn't make sense.'

Bending down, Ryou searched through the chest. "Oh, I found the book." He said, taking the book out.

"Let's go upstairs and take a look at it then." Yugi suggested.

"Good idea Yugi." Ryoku nodded, pulling away from Yami he ran upstairs.

"Who you guy's like that warm drink now?" Ryou asked.

"Oh that is great. Thanks Ryou." Yugi smiled.

Soon, the four teen's were sipping tea and looking through the book.

Yugi and Ryou sat across from Yami and Ryoku, seeing that they couldn't read the language in the book.

"Well this is interesting." Yami said, out loud.

"What is it?" Ryoku asked.

"Well, on the day I got my own body. It was the same day I died over 5000 year's ago, so it say's that if two spirits of equal power both died and were re-born at the same time, they shall receive there own body and soul as long as both of them are alive." Yami said frowning. "Well that doesn't make much sense."

"Well then, maybe that isn't the right answer, were looking for." Ryoku said quickly.

Yami laughed slightly. "Yes, your right. For in order for that one to be the correct answer we've been searching for, the tomb robber would have to be back in a body of his own..." Yami glanced over at Ryoku for a second, before shaking his head and turning away. "But as we all know, he's awake, and still need's a host."

Ryoku gulped slightly as Yami glanced at him. "Which is a really good thing too?"

"Yes, it would be tiring trying to stop him from getting the puzzle each day." Yami said.

Ryoku glazed down at the millennium puzzle, before looking away. "I'm kind of tired guys; I'm going to lay down for awhile."

"Alright, do you mind if I joined you?" Yami asked.

"No." Ryoku said, smiling. "Not at all."

"See you two later then." Ryou said.

Smiling, Yami followed Ryoku up to his room. When he walked in he was surprise to see how clean it was, and the fact that the walls were a dark black, much like his. "Well it seems we enjoy the same color taste."

Ryoku smiled slightly. "I was never one to be fond of the light. I guess that's the way my brother and I are."

"Yeah, kind of like Yugi and I. I'm the darkness and Yugi's the light. Except you don't seem like darkness to me." Yami told him.

"Thanks Yami." Ryoku said, walking to his bed he lay down and patted the spot behind him.

Sighing happily, Yami wrapped his arms around Ryoku's waist.

"Love you Yami." Ryoku mumbled, as he quickly fell asleep.

"I love you too." Yami smiled, closing his eye's he too quickly drifted off to sleep.

Ryou smiled softly, as he pulled his head away from his Yami's door. "Did you hear that Yugi? Bakura love's him, he really does."

Yugi smiled up at his friend. "I'm glad he does, they make such a cute couple."

"Yeah." Ryou nodded. "Come on, let's go downstairs and watch a movie."

"Sound's good." Yugi said, following Ryou.


	18. Chapter eighteen

_**Differences: Chapter eighteen**_

"I knew Bakura really liked Yami!" Ryou smiled happily as he threw himself on the couch.

"Well, I'm very glad he does." Yugi said as he sat down next to Ryou.

"Yeah." Ryou nodded. "So what movie do you want to watch?"

'I don't care what movie we watch just as long as I'm with you.' Yugi thought to himself a small blush worked its way onto his face.

"Are you alright Yugi?" Ryou asked. "Yugi?"

"What! Oh I'm fine. Sorry about that Ryou, eh what ever movie you want to watch is fine by me." Yugi quickly answered.

"Okay." Ryou said softly before turning around to go back to the videos.

"Well your picking the video I'm going to make us some popcorn alright." Yugi said as he jumped off the couch.

"Sound's good to me." Ryou said back.

When Yugi came back to the living room Ryou had already picked a movie and had placed it in the VCR. Setting the popcorn down beside Ryou, Yugi sat down on the other side of the bowl.

"Thanks Yugi." Ryou said.

"No problem." Yugi smiled.

It was hard for Yugi to concentrate on the movie when Ryou was sitting so close to him and at times there hands touched in the popcorn bowl. Once again Yugi felt his cheeks flame up. This time it didn't go un-noticed by Ryou.

"Is something wrong Yugi?" Ryou asked worriedly. "You've been acting slightly strange this past little while."

"Ryou, I..." Yugi gulped. "Ryou I ..."

"Ryou!" A voice shouted as it came running down the stairs.

"What is it Ryoku?" Ryou asked, sending Yugi an apologizing glance.

"I almost forgot about my duel with Joey!" Ryoku gasped out.

"So? Why are you worried?" Ryou asked puzzled.

"Worried? I never said I was worried." Ryoku frowned. "I've played this game longer then he..."

"Ah Yami, hello. I was beginning to wonder why you weren't here with my dear brother."

"I had to make a quick call." Yami said. "Hey Yugi."

"Hi Yami." Yugi smiled. "Who did you have to call?"

"Your grandfather. Remember?" Yami said.

"Oh right. I forgot abut that." Yugi told him.

"I see." Yami said, before leaning over and kissing Ryoku goodbye. "See you tomorrow love."

"See you tomorrow." Ryoku smiled.

"Bye guys." Yugi waved as he followed his Yami out of the house.

"Bye." Ryou said.

"Is something wrong?" Bakura asked as he glanced at Ryou.

"No, why do you ask?" Ryou said, turning to face his Yami.

"You're lying. I can tell." Bakura said. "What happened to make you frown so much?"

"Well if you must know Yugi was about to tell me something before you come down the stairs." Ryou told him.

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's alright Yami." Ryou sighed. "I just hope he tells me soon."

"You like Yugi. Don't you Ryou."

"Is it that obvious?" Ryou sighed.

Bakura smiled slightly and turned to head upstairs. "Yeah, well I know how you feel right now."

"Kura." Ryou smiled.

"Yes?" Bakura asked, putting one foot onto a step and turning to look at Ryou.

"You finally, realized that you really love Yami, don't you."

Sighing, Bakura nodded. "Sadly I do. But that won't stop me from getting the puzzle." With that Bakura turned and continued upstairs.

"Well just see about that." Ryou muttered as he walked back into the living room.

The next day everyone had arrived at Ryou and Ryoku's house for the duel before ten. Ryou was surprised when he opened the door to find out that the last guest was Seto Kaiba.

"Oh, Kaiba hello." Ryou said as Kaiba walked in. "Follow me everyone is in the living room.

"Kaiba! What are you doing here?" Joey questioned.

"I simply came here to watch the duel, is there a problem with that?" Kaiba said coldly. "Didn't think so." With that he sat down on one of the couches.

Joey frowned slightly, but then quickly turned back to face Ryoku. "So you know all the rules right?"

"I know the basics." Ryoku told him.

"Good." Joey grinned. 'Oh man this is going to be an easy duel to win.' He thought to himself.

Ryoku smirked slightly as he watched Joey being the idiot he is thinking that he already won. "Shall we begin then?"

NOTE: Because I'm not that great with the duel stuff, I'm only putting in small parts of it.

"Yep, I'm ready." Joey nodded. "You go first."

"Alright then." Ryoku then glanced down at his cards. "Hmm, I'm lying one card face down and I'm placing a monster in defence mode."

"Okay." Joey nodded. "I'm placing two monsters on the field one in defence mode and the other in attack." Joey then orders his monster to destroy Ryoku's.

"Well played." Ryoku smiled before going about his next move.

An hour later the duel was still going on. Both Joey and Ryoku were tied with life points.

Joey had his Flaming swordsman out and Ryoku had Joey's fierce knight, which he had gotten from a trap card.

Joey smirked as he picked up a card. 'I'm bound to win with this card.' He thought to himself. "I summon the Red eyes black dragon!" Joey said, as he placed the card down in attack mode. "Red eyes, attack the fierce knight."

"Wow that was a good move Joey." Yugi said as Ryoku's life points were brought down severely.

"I got you in the next round Ryoku." Joey smirked.

"I'm afraid there isn't going to be a next round for you Joey." Ryoku announced.

"What are you talking about?" Joey question.

"You'll see." Ryoku smirked as he reached down to revel his face down card. "I summon Change of hearts to the field. Change of hearts, take over his Red eyes black dragon and destroy the Flame swordsman!"

Everyone's mouth dropped open as Ryoku finished his move making Joey's life points to zero.

"I don't believe it." Joey muttered. "I lost."

"And I won!" Ryoku smiled.

"Great job love." Yami said as he kissed Ryoku.

"Beginners luck I guess." Ryoku smiled, as he winked at Ryou.

Ryou and Yugi shared a small smile with each other before Joey challenged Ryoku to another game.

"You're joking right?" Ryoku said.

"No." Joey said shaking his head.

Sighing, Ryoku sat down. "Fine but no more after this."

"Alright." Joey nodded.

Fifteen minutes later.

"I win." Ryoku announced as he destroyed Joey's card.

"Erg, I don't believe it!" Joey said frustrated.

"He can't even beat and amateur." Kaiba laughed. "How sad."

Ryoku smiled slightly to himself. Before standing up. "I'm going for a walk. Do you want to join me Yami?"

"Sure." Yami said, standing up. "I'll see you at home later, alright Yugi."

"Okay, bye you two."


	19. Chapter nineteen

_**Differences: Chapter nineteen**_

"Man Ryoku, I can't believe you won two duels in a row against Joey." Yami said in amazement. "I mean, those were your first two duels right?"

"Well first two duels that I have actually won." Ryoku confessed. "But I have duel a few games before today."

"You did great today; feel like playing against me anytime soon?" Yami asked.

"Oh I think I'll skip that offer oh King of games." Ryoku smiled.

"Alright then, but when your ready to go against me let me know." Yami said smiling.

"Will do." Ryoku said.

All of a sudden, Yami's smile disappeared, and a serious look crossed his face. "Ryoku, I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh okay, what is it Yami?" Ryoku asked as Yami led him to a bench.

Sitting down, Yami sighed and pulled Ryoku down on his lap. "Ryoku, I'm worried."

"Oh?" Ryoku said, as he turned to face Yami. "About what?"

"I'm worried about a lot. You, Ryou and the fact that I believe the spirit of the millennium ring is back." Yami said.

"What makes you say that Yami?"

"The book said that if two sprits of equal power died and where re-born at the same time that both of them shall receive there own body and soul as long as they both live." Yami frowned. "And Bakura and I died and re-born at the same time."

"So what? It says two spirits of equal power. Thought you were a Pharaoh and the other spirit was a tomb robber." Ryoku pointed out.

"Yes, well I never told him but with his item he was as powerful as I was." Yami said.

"How is that possible?" Ryoku asked.

"Well, the spirit..."

"He does have a name you know." Ryoku interrupted.

"Err, well Bakura." Yami said, saying the name like it was a disease. "Held in his possession two millennium item's. The ring which his spirit was trapped in and then he also won the millennium eye."

"Oh, so by him having those two he was equal power with you." Ryoku said. "I guess it's a good thing he didn't have three then."

"Yes, it's a very good thing." Yami nodded. "The thing is I believe that Bakura has his own body. And he's pretending to be Ryou."

Ryoku let out a small sigh before saying anything. "Well that's impossible, isn't it?"

"No, he does and excellent job of it. As much as that pained me to say that it's true." Yami said.

"Well, I know for a fact that Bakura hasn't taken control over Ryou." Ryoku said thoughtfully.

"Well then where can he be?" Yami said in distress.

"Hmm, a new host maybe?" Ryoku suggested. "His spirit might be with the eye now."

"Your right!" Yami exclaimed. "So all we need to do is use the millennium ring to locate the eye. And then we should find Bakura in what ever form he is in."

"Quite right." Ryoku smiled.

"Come on, let's go and get Ryou and try it out." Yami said.

"Okay." Ryoku said, standing up.

Jumping up, Yami grabbed a hold of Ryoku's hand and the two of them ran back to the Bakura's house. When they got there Yami raced to the living room to see that everyone but Kaiba was still there.

"Hello Yami." Yugi greeted. "That was a short walk."

"More like run." Ryoku muttered. Earning odd looks from everyone.

"Ryou, we need your help in locating the millennium eye." Yami said quickly.

"The millennium eye." Ryou repeated confused. "Why?"

"Because, I believe that Bakura's spirit is with the eye now." Yami explained.

"Whoa, why didn't we think of this earlier?" Yugi said.

/Maybe it's the fact that it's in a room in this house./

/Oh crap your right. I totally forgot about that little fact/

/So. What are you going to do about that/

"Will you all excuse me; I have to quickly go up into my room and..." Ryoku paused. "And change; yes that's what it is. Be back in a flash." With that, Ryoku raced up the stairs and into his room. He quickly went thought the drawer's looking for the eye. Stopping for a few seconds to change what he was wearing. 'Wait, I bet I put it in the closest someplace.' Walking over to it he threw the closet door open. Reaching into a box he dug around for a few seconds before pulling out the eye. Smirking he held the eye up to his copy of the ring. 'So with these two items I'm as powerful as Yami. Well that's kind of cool.' As dark thoughts went through his head dark magic surrounded him, causing Yami to feel it downstairs.

Downstairs

"I'll help you find the eye of course I will Yami." Ryou nodded.

"Good, thanks Ryou." Yami nodded. "I..."

"Yami? What is it?" Yugi asked as the other went stiff.

"Shadow magic." Yami muttered before running upstairs.

"Oh, oh." Yugi and Ryou said at the same time before running up the stairs after Yami.

Yami followed the feeling of the shadows, frowning when he realized it led to Ryoku rooms, reaching for the handle he swung the door open. But the second he entered all feeling of shadow magic was gone and all that stood in front of him was a confused looking Ryoku.

Ryou sighed out in relief that Bakura had managed to get the eye out of sight before Yami had crashed in.

"Is something wrong?" Ryoku asked as he took a step forward.

"Oh, no." Yami muttered before running up and hugging Ryoku. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Ryoku answered.

"So your not hurt or anything?" Yami said.

"No, I'm fine. Yami what is going on?" Ryoku demanded.

"Bakura was in here." Yami said.

"What?" Ryoku squeaked out. "Impossible."

"No, it isn't impossible. He used to live here he can get in." Yami said. "I'm willing to bet that this used to be his room right Ryou?"

"Err, right." Ryou said stepping into the room with Yugi.

"Damn Tomb robber." Yami growled.

"What is it Yami?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"I bet that robber was here to hurt Ryoku." Yami growled.

"Why would he do that?" Ryoku asked.

"To get to me obviously." Yami frowned. "But don't worry your safe with me. I won't let you out of my sight."

"That would explain the activity that the ring was experiencing." Ryou said calmly.

"Yes. The tomb robber had a new body. This will prove to be difficult." Yami frowned.


	20. Chapter twenty

_**Differences: Chapter twenty**_

Soon, Yami, Ryoku, Yugi and Ryou set out to find the millennium eye, but having no luck.

"I'm sorry Yami but the only item the ring is detecting is yours." Ryou said.

"Damn." Yami frowned.

"Don't worry, you'll find him one day." Ryoku said softly.

"Yes, well if he does come back to hurt you I will see him again." Yami said.

"So, when you say you're not going to leave me un-protected, do you mean as a twenty-four hour guard?" Ryoku asked.

"Yes." Yami nodded. "I refuse to let that baka harm the ones I love."

"Yami, I'm sure Bakura won't harm Ryoku." Ryou said. Fully aware that Ryoku won't like having Yami around twenty four seven. Not yet anyways.

"Well were just being on the safe side. You don't want anything happening to your brother now do you." Yami said.

"Of course not." Ryou said.

"Alright then, so I'll move in with you guy's today." Yami said.

"Err, Yami you don't mind if I came with you do you?" Yugi asked.

"Of course not. The closer we all are the less chances of Bakura hurting one of us." Yami said, as he started to walk to the game shop.

"I'm going to be hurting you in a second!" Ryoku growled slightly.

Ryou and Yugi quickly glanced at each other then hit Ryoku behind the head.

"Did you guy's hear something?" Yami asked turning around.

"Nope." Yugi said.

"Not a thing." Ryou added.

"Ditto." Ryoku said rubbing his head. "That hurt." He muttered so only Ryou and Yugi could hear him.

"Well stop going, Bakuraish on us." Ryou said.

"Bakuraish?" Ryoku said, rising an eyebrow.

"Just don't threaten Yami." Yugi warned.

"My threats to him are meaningless now; I wish I could say the same to his." With that he sped up his pace to walk with Yami.

"Hey Yugi." Ryou said. "What was it that you were going to say to me the other day?"

"Ah, well..." Yugi trailed off, blushing like mad. "It's kind of hard to say."

"You can tell me." Ryou said. "I'm listening."

"Well, I... I. Well I, I..." Yugi stuttered. "Ilikeyourmorethenjustafriend!Iknowyourmostlikelyfreakingoutbutican'thidewhatifeelandiunderstandifyoudon'twanttobefriendsanymore."

Ryou held a confused look on his face as he tried to figure out what Yugi had just said.

Ryoku being the great guy he is helped him out. "What Yugi was saying is that he likes you more the just a friend and he believe you'll freak out and he also understands if you don't want to be friends anymore. Oh, and he can't hide what he feels anymore."

When Ryoku was done, Yugi was bright red.

Blinking slowly. Ryou glanced at Yugi. "Yugi, is that true?" He asked slowly.

"Yes." Yugi muttered looking down at his shoes.

Smiling, Ryou put his fingers under Yugi's chin and brought his head up. "You know Yugi. I feel the same way." Then he leaned in and kissed Yugi on the lips.

Smiling, Yugi quickly returned the kiss. "I'm glad you do." He said when the kiss finally ended.

"Aww, that was so cute!" Ryoku said.

"Oh, Ryoku, since when did you start saying the word cute?" Ryou asked.

"Since I became cute." Ryoku smirked.

"Right." Ryou nodded. Yugi and him shared a small laugh hearing Bakura saying that he was cute was as funny as hell.

"Whets so funny?" Yami asked puzzled.

"Err, after kissing laughter." Ryoku said lamely as he turned and headed for the game shop. "Best we get a move on you guys." He said over his shoulder.

"Were coming." Ryou shouted after him.

"Ryou! Not in public!" Ryoku said gasping as he turned and started looking around.

"Oh, your so sick minded." Ryou said rolling his eyes. "Sex, sex, sex. That's all my brother ever thinks about."

"Not true! Well, maybe just a little." Ryoku said. "It's not like I've had any meaningful sex yet."

"Well, maybe I can change that for you soon." Yami smiled.

"I'm looking forward to that." Ryoku smiled back.

A few hours later, both Yami and Yugi had packed what they need and were know at Ryou and Ryoku's house getting there things set up.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a room with me for a little while Yugi." Ryou said as he sat down on his bed. "We never get guest so there was never any use of a guest room."

"Oh it's alright Ryou. I don't mind." Yugi said, as he set his suitcase down. "So do you think that ah, you know who is going to tell him the truth?"

"Ryoku will one day soon. I know he will." Ryou nodded.

"Most likely the day he gets tired of seeing Yami all the time." Yugi chuckled.

"Yeah, even if he does love Yami being away from the one you love only makes things stronger." Ryou said.

"Yep." Yugi smiled. He was about to say more when a knock to the door came.

"Come in." Ryou called out.

"Hey you two." Ryoku smiled as he walked in carrying a box.

"What's all that?" Ryou asked standing up.

"A box of stuff that Yami can't see at the moment." Ryoku said. "I don't want him finding out who I really am at the moment. So do you mind if I put it in here?"

"Nope, no problem at all." Ryou told him walking over. "Here, I'll put this in the closet."

"Where's Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Eck!" Ryoku jumped. "Yugi." He stuttered out. "I, I..."

"Is something wrong?" Yugi asked puzzled.

"Yes. There is." Ryoku narrowed his eyes down and looked over at Ryou. "Oh Ryou."

"Err, yes Ryoku?" Ryou said, stepping out of the closest nervously.

"Why is Yugi standing here and not shocked by the fact that I just said that I wasn't really your brother?"

"Hehe, well you see..." Ryou said slowly. "It just kind of slipped out."

"Right." Ryoku said.

"Don't worry about it Bakura. I'm fine with everything." Yugi said.

"You are?"

"Yes. Just don't hurt Yami and you're a friend to me."

"Oh thank you Yugi!" Ryoku said quickly hugging the smaller boy. "Oh, and I believe Yami is in the kitchen."

"Alright." Yugi said, pulling out of the hug. "I'm going to see what he's up to."

"Maybe I should come with you." Ryou suggested.

"I don't think so Hikari we need to talk about something." Ryoku said grabbing onto the other's arm.

"Oh fine." Ryou huffed. "What is it?"

"I." Ryoku started. Looking down at the ground. "I can't do it Ryou, after all these years of trying to get the puzzle. The time it's the closest I can't do it."

"So, you're not going after the puzzle?" Ryou asked.

"Not anymore." Ryoku said, slowly looking up. "But the thing is, even if I've change and I'm a different person. In Yami's eyes I'm still Bakura the stupid tomb robber. I'm not sure if I want to tell Yami who I really am now."

"Oh." Ryou said. "But you want to tell him right?"

"Yes, when the time is right." Ryoku chuckled. "Most likely when Yami drives me crazy."

Ryou started to laugh slightly. "Yeah well, I hope it's soon. Can I tell Yugi that you're no longer after the puzzle?"

"Go ahead." Ryoku smiled. "Ryou."

"Yeah?" Ryou asked turning around.

"Thanks for everything you've done for me. I wouldn't have been a better person if it wasn't for you. As far as I am concern. You are my brother and best friend." Ryoku said.

Smiling, Ryou walked over and hugged Ryoku. "Your welcome."

"Come now let's get down there before Yami and Yugi do something to our kitchen."

Nodding, Ryou followed Ryoku down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hey." Yami smiled as they walked in.

"Hey Yami." Ryoku smiled. "What are you making?"

"Sandwiches, it's the only thing I can make." Yami said, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, better then what I can do." Ryoku laughed.

"Oh?" Yami said, raising an eyebrow.

"He blew the stove up once." Ryou explained.

"Oh. Well don't feel too bad, I blew up the barbeque." Yami said.

"Yeah, that was pretty funny." Yugi laughed. "It was brand new to."

"No way!" Ryoku gasped.

"Really." Yami nodded.

Ryoku and Ryou soon started to laugh.

"It's not that funny." Yami glared.

"At the time, it was." Yugi laughed. "But it is now."

Pouting, Yami turned around and went back to the food.

"Oh don't pout love." Ryoku said grabbing Yami's chin and kissing him. "It's not you."


	21. Chapter twenty one

_**Differences: Chapter twenty-one**_

Yami was suddenly woken awake from the sound of crying. Looking over at the body next to him he saw that his companion was shaking and muttering in a strange language. "Ryoku." He said, shaking the other boy. "Ryoku, wake up."

"Oh!" Ryoku said, sitting right up into bed.

"Ryoku are you alright?" Yami asked worriedly, placing his hand on the other's shoulder.

"I'm fine Yami. I just had a nightmare that's all." Ryoku said. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"It's alright, I didn't mind." Yami smiled. "Are you alright now?"

Ryoku nodded slowly. "Yeah, it was just a nightmare of my mother; I get them time to time."

"Oh, I see." Yami said.

"I'm going to get some water, I'll be right back." Ryoku said, climbing out of the bed.

"Okay." Yami said, leaning against the backboard to stay awake until Ryoku returned.

Once Ryoku reached the kitchen, he didn't bother turning on the lights, he leaned against the wall crying and his body soon fell down the wall as he placed his head into his lap crying. He had lied to Yami at what his dream had been about, he couldn't tell him the truth. In his dream he had finally gotten the nerve to tell Yami who he really was. In the end, Yami got mad and locked him into the shadow realm again, except this time he could not get out. Ryoku shivered slightly, sobbing quietly he stayed there until he cried himself to sleep.

Yami who was still awake upstairs waiting for Ryoku's return started to get worried. So climbing out of bed he headed down stairs to find him. Has he entered the kitchen he turned the lights on His heart broke at the sight of his love. Whose face was wet from tears and his body shaking un-controllable. Sighing softly to himself, Yami leaned down and gathered Ryoku into his arms. Then turning off the lights he headed upstairs, entering there room, he placed Ryoku down and then lay beside him. Smiling, Yami pulled the blankets over them and placed his arms around Ryoku's waist. "Don't worry, I'm here." He whispered softly. Then he closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning everyone was up early and getting ready for school. Yami didn't once bring up the nightmare that Ryoku had that night. He could tell that Ryoku didn't wish to talk about it and he respected that. Except he was really worried about Ryoku today, he was really pale, more then usual. His brown eye's held such sadness that Yami had never seen before. Ryoku barely spoke at all, just a few words of greetings and that was it. "Ryoku, are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm alright. Sorry Yami I'm just a bit tired after the walk to school I'll be back to my chipper self." Ryoku said, smiling.

"Okay, I'm glad you're alright." Yami said, smiling back as Ryoku sat down next to him.

Nodding, Ryoku went on eating his breakfast.

"I hear that there's going to be a surprise test in math today." Yugi said as he and Ryou sat down.

"You're joking right?" Ryou said.

"I wish I was." Yugi said, sending Ryou a smile.

"Nuts and I'm having some huge problems with this unit too." Ryou frowned.

"Don't worry, I can help you out some on are way to school." Yugi said.

"Oh that be great, thanks Yugi." Ryou said, hugging the other boy quickly.

"No problem."

"I'm actually pretty good with this math thing." Ryoku said. "It's quite easy once you have someone who can teach it to you right."

Yami smiled brightly as this. "I'm glad I could help you out so much. Now your better at it then I am."

"Isn't that odd." Ryoku said.

"What's odd that 5000 year old spirits are better at this then we are?" Yugi whispered.

"Yeah, it's a bit of a bummer." Ryou said.

"What is?" Yami asked.

"That you're better at school then we are." Yugi said.

"Wisdom is in the eye of the beholder." Ryoku said, getting up to wash his and Yami's dishes.

"I guess. Oh my look at the time." Yugi said jumping up. "We better hurry or we'll all be late."

"Your right." Ryoku nodded as he glanced at the clock on the wall.

The four quickly gathered all of there things and rushed out of the house. The four of them managed to slip into there spots as the bell was going.

"Well that was a close one." Yami sighed, as he slumped down in his spot next to Ryoku.

"I'd say." Ryoku nodded, as he tried to catch his breath. "I haven't run that fast since..."

"Since when?" Yami asked, glancing over at Ryoku.

"Since, ah I don't know." Ryoku quickly said.

"Yeah, I really can't remember either." Yami smiled.

"You two this isn't time for talking it's time for learning." The teacher said.

"Yes ma'am."

"So Bakura is back and you believe he's after Ryoku?" Joey said as the entire gang sat outside after school.

"Yes." Yami nodded. "Thought I don't know how it's possible. But I know he's here I can feel his presence all around us."

Ryoku coughed slightly as Yugi and Ryou both sent him a look. "Err; well that's an un-comfortable thought."

"That it is." Tristan nodded.

"So how do you plan about stopping Bakura?" Tea asked.

"I'm not really sure." Yami thought. "I really have no idea were to find him thought."

"He's most likely right were we least expected." Joey said thoughtfully.

"Or he might not. He maybe far from here, know were in are sight." Ryoku said quickly.

"Here." Ryou quickly said.

"I agree with these two." Yugi agreed. "I mean, Bakura wouldn't be stupid enough to be near you Yami."

Ryoku started to cough roughly again.

"Ryoku! Are you alright?" Yami asked, going to his side.

"Yeah, I just. You know swallowed my gum that's all." Ryoku said. "Blocked the air way."

"Oh, you better now?" Yami said, patting him on the back.

"Peachy." Ryoku muttered. "Look it's been fun guys but I'm going to get a drink. Any of you want to come with?"

"I will." Ryou agreed.

"I'm with Ryou." Yugi agreed.

"I'll come to." Yami said.

"Yeah, I am not doing anything so I'm in." Joey nodded. As Tea and Tristan nodded in agreement.

"Great." Ryoku said jumping up. "Let's go then, because I can bet we have a lot of homework thanks to our math teacher."

As Ryoku was walking away, Yami frowned.

"Yami did something happen to Ryoku? He's been acting odd all day." Ryou said.

"Well, I didn't want to bring it up, but Ryoku had a nightmare last night." Yami said. "It really shocked him up. He was in tears."

"Tear's?!" Ryou explained.

"Yes, the sight broke my heart." Yami confessed.

"I'll talk to him later." Ryou said concerned. 'Bakura would never cry.'

"Hey Ryoku wait up!" Yami yelled, running to catch up to Ryoku.

Soon the group was heading to the dinner to get a drink and a bit to eat.


	22. Chapter twenty two

_**Differences: Chapter twenty-two**_

Yami laughed at Joey as everyone else was when they left the dinner.

"Owe." Joey said from his spot on the side walk.

"Are you alright Joey?" Ryoku asked with a small giggle as he helped the boy up.

"I'm fine Ryoku, thanks." Joey smiled, as he dusted his pants off.

"I'm sorry for laughing Joey, but that was funny." Yugi said.

"Well, if Kaiba hadn't tripped me this wouldn't have happened." Joey spat out glaring at the CEO.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." Kaiba smirked.

Soon a gasp was heard followed by, an "Oh dear this isn't good." from Ryou. There stood three men, all with guns. One had his gun on Yami and the other had his on Tea, and the other who was the leader stood in front of them.

"Alright Kids. Give us all your money and we won't hurt these two." The man said roughly as he started to poke Ryoku with the tip of his gun.

Ryoku who had no idea what this guy was holding was curious, of course he had no money on him. Ryou didn't trust him with that yet.

Ryou, Yugi, Joey and Tristan quickly dug out all the money they had and gave it to the man.

"Hey you with the long coat! Your money!" The man sneered.

"I don't think so..." Kaiba started.

"Fuck Kaiba, just give him the money." Ryoku glared.

"I didn't see you give any money." Kaiba said as he gave the man some.

Ryoku snorted at this. "I don't carry that stuff on me."

"Hey boss, look at what we found." The man holding Yami shouted.

"What is it?" The man asked turning around.

Ryoku gasped as he saw the three millennium items in the man's hand. "No!"

"Those will be worth a lot in the market." The boss grinned.

Ryoku turned to look at Yami who was growing weak. He knew that to survive still they need the millennium items. Growling, he kicked the man's legs. Sending them both to the ground.

"You little bitch." The man growled as they both got up. He glanced around at the fallen money. "You'll pay for that."

"Yeah right!" Ryoku said, punching the man.

"Boss!" The two men screamed. "You little punk!" One shouted out.

"No!" Yami shouted as the boss turned his gun on Ryoku. "Ryoku! Look out!"

Ryoku glanced down to see the guy point the small black object at him. Still having no idea what it was he didn't move.

"Now you're going to get it!" The man shouted as he squeezed the trigger.

A loud bang soon filled the air. Ryoku's mouth went wide as he felt a huge amount of pain in him. Looking down he brought his hand's down to his stomached were there was now a hole.

"No!" Yami cried out as he saw blood start coming out of the wound.

"For that, all of you die!" The boss shouted.

'I can't let this happen, it's my duty to protect these guys not get them killed. I guess now is the time everyone learns the truth.' Ryoku thought as he started to collect some energy to send all these guys to the shadow realm. Soon, Ryoku's body started to glow.

"What the hell!" The guys all said.

"Shadow magic!" Yami gasped in surprise.

Ryoku looked up once again, his hair was spiked up and his brown eyes no longer held the soft look in them. He now spoke in his true voice. "I don't care what happens to me. But if you every try to hurt one of them we will have problems. Give them there items back." Bakura demanded. "And let them go."

The men soon did as told, except the boss who just laughed. "What can this punk do? I'm going to kill all of them. Starting with this one." The man said, pointing his gun at Yami. But before he could squeeze the trigger he was sent to the shadow realm. And a few seconds later his buddies followed him. As soon as all three men where gone, Bakura let out a sigh and the glowing stopped. He looked up to see shock in everyone's faces, slowly blinking his eyes he fell forward onto the ground.

"Bakura!" Ryou screamed as he ran up to him with Yugi right behind him. "Bakura, talk to me. Please." Ryou begged.

"Come on Bakura. You can't leave us." Yugi cried out.

Yami who finally got over the shock walked over and fell on his knees in front of Bakura's head. "So all this time, it was Bakura I was with." Yami said, tears in his eyes. "Why didn't one of you tell me?"

"Well..." Ryou started. "Bakura didn't want you to know the truth. The whole reason he did this was to get the puzzle. Except he ended up falling in love with you instead, and he didn't care about the puzzle anymore."

"We might have told you sooner, but you were on a let's get Bakura thing." Yugi said. "I think Bakura was afraid of you after that."

"So the reason why I've been sensing Bakura all the time is because he was with us all the time." Yami stated.

"Guy's help will be here soon." Kaiba said as he put away his cell phone.

Yami nodded a thanks and then turned back to face the other two.

"R-Ryou." Bakura said slowly as he tried to sit up.

"Don't move Bakura. You've been shot and you lost a lot of blood plus you lost a lot of energy sending those guys to the shadow realm." Yami said softly, placing his hand gently on Bakura's shoulder.

Groaning quietly, Bakura opened his eyes to see the three sitting around him. "What was the weapon that man used to hurt me?"

"It's called a gun Yami." Ryou said, holding the spirits hand.

"Oh, they hurt." Bakura choked out. "Yami." Bakura said, tears in his eyes.

"What is it love?" Yami said, quickly grabbing Bakura's hand.

Bakura smiled faintly at Yami's words. "I'm sorry I lied to you. I didn't want to hurt you." Bakura choked out. "I love you..."

"I love you too Bakura." Yami smiled.

"Good." Bakura said, as he closed his eyes.

Yugi and Ryou smiled at each other for a second.

"Bakura, don't close your eyes okay." Yami said. "Bakura!"

"Oh no." Ryou cried.

"Is this the boy?" A man asked as he and his partner ran up to them.

"Yes, he got shot." Yami cried.

Leaning over the man checked him. "Shit, Dave he isn't breathing. Let's get his heart going again." The two men quickly pulled out a machine and ripped Bakura's shirt open.

"Clear!"

The man checked the thing quickly before going again.

"Clear!"

"Sir he's vitals are normal once again."

"Oh good. Let's get him in the bus." The man said standing up.

The two paramedics quickly got Bakura ready for transportation. "Does one of you want to come?" The older man asked.

"I would." Yami said. "As long as you don't mind Ryou."

"No, go ahead. I'll meet you at the hospital." Ryou nodded.

Smiling slightly, Yami climbed into the bus beside Bakura and held the other spirit's hand the entire ride to the hospital.


	23. Chapter twenty three

_**Differences: Chapter twenty-three**_

Tear's fell down Yami's eyes as he waited to hear of the fate of his lover. It had been two hours since Bakura had been wheeled into the room were the surgery was being performed. Ryou, Yugi and the other's had arrived not long after he had. Closing his eye's Yami titled his head to the ground to think about everything that had happen. 'I can't believe, that all this time my worst enemy was the one who loved me more then anything else. Fate deals out strange cards. I guess, in the back of my mind I always knew that Ryoku was actually Bakura. Who would have thought that a Pharaoh and Tomb robber would have fallen in love with each other?' Sighing Yami re-opened his eyes to glance out the window. 'I feel so bad now; I've been making all these plans to hurt 'Kura.'

"Yami." A soft voice said quietly. Pulling Yami out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" Yami asked, glancing up at Ryou.

"How are you doing?" Ryou asked, as he sat down.

"I'm shocked and a bit scared but besides that I'm fine." Yami answered.

"Yeah, I understand." Ryou said. "You do know that Bakura really does love you and isn't doing this to get your puzzle right?"

"Yes, I know." Yami said, smiling sadly. "He risked his life for all of us. Bakura isn't the same guy anymore."

"No, he isn't." Ryou smiled. "He's a lot happier now. It's nice to see Bakura smile."

"He's so beautiful when he smiles." Yami said, sighing happily. The he glanced at the clock over the door. "I hope he make's it, we maybe immortal but we can be killed."

"This sucks." Ryou frowned. "But, I know Bakura will make it."

"Yeah, he will. He has to. I don't think I could live this life without him." Yami said. "I'm not sure how I lived my first life without him."

"I know what you mean." Ryou said as Yugi walked over to the two. "I don't I could live without Yugi."

Yami smiled as the two Hikari's hugged. "You two hold on to each other, okay."

"Oh, don't worry we will." Yugi grinned, giving Ryou a small kiss.

later

Yami was now pacing the floor of the hospital waiting room. He glanced up the clock every ten seconds. "What is taking so long?" He finally hollered.

"Yami, please sit down." Yugi begged.

"I don't want to sit down I want to see Bakura." Yami pouted.

Just as the words came out of Yami's mouth, the doctor who had been working on Bakura walked up to them. "Are you the one's who were with Ryoku Bakura?" The doctor asked.

"Yes we are." Yami nodded.

"Alright, now he made it through surgery just fine and he should be awake soon." The doctor told them.

"Oh that's great." Ryou said happily.

"Yes, now we were able to get the bullet out just fine, but he should stay at the hospital for a few weeks just so we can keep tabs on him." The doctor said. "You may visit him now, only one at a time thought."

"You go first Yami." Ryou smiled.

"Kay. Thanks Ryou." Yami choked out.

"I'll take you to his room." The doctor said as he headed down the corridor.

"Thank you." Yami answered, as he followed the doctor.

Smiling the doctor led Yami to the room. "Here you are."

Nodding, Yami headed into the room. His eyes slowly got used to the darkness of the room. He then headed to the bedside, reaching it he sat down in the chair by the bed. Reaching over he brushed some of Bakura's hair back. He frowned at how pale his Egyptian lover was. Sighing softly he grabbed hold of Bakura's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Oh Bakura." He mumbled slightly. Yami sat there holding Bakura's hand for what felt like forever. 'In the back of his mind, Bakura's is most likely laughing his ass off over this.' Yami thought to himself. 'Or he's wondering why I acted the way I did when I discovered the truth. Oh who knows?' Yami glanced back down at Bakura and gasped in surprise when he saw a pair of brown eyes starring back at him. "You're awake." Yami said quietly. "I better call the nurse." Yami said as he reached over to push the caller button.

"No wait." Bakura gasped out, placing a hand on Yami's arm to stop him. "Not yet, please."

Sighing, Yami pulled his hand away from the button. "How do you feel?"

"Terrible." Bakura answered, forcing the words to come out.

"Here, try taking a drink of water." Yami said, as he handed the other spirit a plastic cup with water in.

"Thanks." Bakura nodded, before sipping back the water. He sighed softly before he spoke again. "How long have I been out?"

"Well, about seven hours." Yami answered.

"Oh." Bakura said. "So, err I guess I have some explaining to do then."

"Just a little, not too much." Yami said. "I know you came back the same time I did, so you don't have to go far. Just tell me what happened afterwards."

"Well, after getting my own body for after so long. I went and talked to Ryou about." Bakura said. "Then I decided I wanted to learn more about things."

"So, that's when you decided to try school." Yami said.

"Yep, that is about it." Bakura grinned.

"Well, I'm glad you did." Yami smiled as he leaned down and kissed the other on the lips.


	24. Chapter twenty four

_**Differences: Chapter twenty-four**_

**_Three weeks later_**

Bakura stood at the door sadly as he watched Yami pack all his thing's up. Sighing he walked forward and sat down on the bed. "Hey."

"Hi Kura." Yami smiled, leaning down to kiss him.

"It's going to be rough, sleeping here at night without being in your arms." Bakura confessed.

"I know love; it will be hard to sleep alone for the first time again." Yami told him. "But the second Ryou's dad leaves just call me over and I'll stay the night with you."

Nodding, Bakura threw his arms around Yami and gave him a hug. "Yami I love you more then anything and I pray to Ra that I never have to leave you ever again."

"Oh Bakura." Yami said, hugging him back. "I love you too, and I swear we will be together forever. No one can split us apart."

"No one?" Bakura repeated.

Nodding, Yami leaned his head up and kissed Bakura deeply.

The two were interrupted from there make out session from a small cough at the door way.

Splitting apart the two found there lights standing there starring at them.

"Yami it's almost time to go." Yugi said, glancing around the room. "You don't look like your done packing either."

"I'm on it." Yami said, as he went and gathered all his things.

As Yami ran about getting things, Bakura sent Ryou and Yugi a look.

"What?" Ryou asked nervously.

"It seems every time that Yami and I start to make out you two just happen to appear." Bakura told them.

"Err, opps." Yugi laughed.

"Uh yeah, last time we swear." Ryou told him with a smile.

"Alright Yugi, I'm all packed." Yami said, as he came over slipping his hand into Bakura's.

"Alright well Grandpa wants us home soon." Yugi sighed.

The four walked downstairs and Yugi and Yami got ready to go.

Yugi walked over to Ryou and they shared a small hug and a kiss. "Good luck with your father tomorrow Ryou. Also call if you need anything."

"Thanks Yugi, I will." Ryou smiled, as he kissed the other boy. "Bye love talk to you soon."

"Bye Ryou." Yugi smiled as he headed towards Yami who was saying goodbye to Bakura.

"Now, you take care alright and call me if you need anything. Anything at all I can be here in no time flat." Yami told Bakura.

"Okay Yami. Love you and I'll see you on Monday." Bakura said, kissing Yami.

"Bye and I love you too." Yami smiled, kissing him back before he walked out with Yugi.

"Bye guys." Ryou and Bakura waved. The two watched until the two boys were out of sight.

"Hey Ryou, you hungry?" Bakura asked, as he glanced at the clock.

"Yeah... do you want pasta or something?" Ryou asked, as they entered the kitchen.

"Sure, sound's good." Bakura said, while getting some water ready to boil.

Ryou looked around and grabbed what he needed. Once the water was at a boil he placed in the pasta and stirred it. "Should be ready in a half an hour or so."

"Okay." Bakura said, as he finished off setting the table. "So what time is your dad coming?"

"He said that he'd be around here at seven or something." Ryou answered, as he sat down.

"Cool, so what are you going to tell him?" Bakura asked, as he sat across from Ryou.

"The truth of course." Ryou sighed. "Should be fun."

"Yeah, well I can't wait to meet him." Bakura smiled.

"I know I can't wait to see the look on his face tomorrow." Ryou laughed.

"Let's watch some TV while we wait for dinner." Bakura suggested.

So the two walked to the other room leaving the pasta to be finished.

**Next day**

That morning, Ryou had woken up really early hoping his father would be coming soon. It had been awhile since his father had been home or even seen him. Ryou had gone along and cleaned up the entire house and had stocked up the kitchen the other day. He poked his head in on Bakura every once in awhile, but he never woke up from his deep slumber. Ryou pulled out the vacuum cleaner and hoped that it wouldn't wake Bakura up. Once he was done he was happy to find that he hadn't awoken the other. Just as he was about to head to his room he heard the sound of the door being unlocked. With a smile, he turns and ran downstairs right into his father's arms. "Dad!"

"Ryou!" His father replied. "Oh man, look at you son you've grown a lot."

"I sure have, I really missed you dad." Ryou smiled.

"I've missed you as well son." Um, I really don't know what Ryou's dads name is so... I guess I can make something up

"I have tea on the go, I'll put your bags up stairs and you can rest in the living room." Ryou said as he took his father's bags.

"Thanks son." Danu smiled; talking off his coat and shoes he went into the living room and stretched out in his chair. A few second's later Ryou walked in with a cup of tea.

"Here you go dad." Ryou smiled as he handed his father his cup. "So how are you?"

"I'm good, had a good break through over the last year." Danu smiled.

"That's excellent. I'm happy for you dad." Ryou smiled.

"Thank you son, so how have you been doing? How's school?" Danu asked.

"School is going great, getting A's in everything except in math. But I have someone helping me out." Ryou told him with a smile.

"Well that's great son." Danu smiled.

"Umm, yeah..." Ryou said, as he glanced towards the stairs. 'I should tell dad about Bakura before he decides to come down.'

"I see your wearing that ring I gave you." Danu smiled.

"Yeah, wow odd that you brought it up. Look we need to talk about this ring." Ryou said, as he fiddles it.

"Why? Is there something wrong with it?" Danu asked.

"No, no. Nothing wrong, I love it and it's the best gift I've ever had." Ryou told him. "Let me tell you something... Five thousand year's ago the Egyptian's were involved in to dark magic. They use to duel stone monsters in a realm called the shadow realm. One day the power's got to be too much and the young Pharaoh had to act. You see there were these items... seven of them. The seven millennium items."

"Ah I know the ones that you speak of. The millennium; ring, puzzle, eye, necklace, rod, key, and scales. Right?" Danu asked.

"Those be the one's, well the Pharaoh was the holder of the millennium puzzle and decided to lock away all the shadow magic away, but that included locking his soul away in the item... never to be free until the puzzle could be solved by his recantation. Well so the Pharaoh did this and well..." Ryou drawled off.

"So you're trying to tell me that the recantation has solved the puzzle and the Pharaoh is back?" Danu said amazed.

"Yeah, my friend Yugi has it." Ryou nodded.

"Amazing, I'd like to meet a 5000 year old spirit." Danu smiled.

"No problem because dad, the Pharaoh's soul wasn't the only one locked away, a tomb robbers also got locked away. And he's recantation got a hold of his item and he too has been re-born." Ryou said.

"Wow, so we had a Pharaoh and a Tomb robber roaming are earth." Danu said in shock. "What item is the tomb robber with?"

"Dad, look behind you." Ryou said, getting up and walking behind his dad.

Danu turned around and was shocked at what he saw.

"Dad this is Bakura. The Tomb robber of the Millennium ring." Ryou announced. "Also, my best friend and brother and if you believe this the Egyptian lover of the Pharaoh."

Danu's mouth dropped open more as he stood up and walked over to the two. He circled around Bakura studying him before stopping in-front of Bakura, hand out. "Hello Bakura, I'm Danu."

"Hello sir, it's nice to finally meet you." Bakura smiled, shaking the guy's hand.

"Wow, you can touch things." Danu said in amazement.

"Yeah, got my own body." Bakura smiled.

Soon the three were sitting around talking about things, well Danu was asking Bakura a bunch of questions about Egypt and Bakura was trying his best to answer.

"Wow, Ancient Egypt sounds wonderful." Danu smiled. "What it would be like to live a life of a royal."

"If you want, Ryou and I can take you too meet Yami." Bakura suggested.

"Yami?" Danu asked confused.

"Yes, he's the Pharaoh." Bakura smiled.

"Oh wow, that is something... that be amazing." Danu smiled.

"Just a sec, I'll call Yugi and ask if we can come over." Ryou said getting up and going over to the phone and dialling Yugi's number.

_Hello? _

_"Hey Yugi!" _

_Ryou, hi! What's up? _

_"Oh not much. You and Yami busy right now?" _

_No were just watching the shop for a few. _

_"Oh cool, so you don't mind if Bakura, my dad and I come down? My dad wants too meet Yami." _

_Yeah sure, no problem. _

_"Great! Thanks Yugi." _

_Hey, Ryou have you told your dad about us yet? _

_"No but I'm doing it before we come to see you." _

_Oh, okay. So I'll talk to you soon then. _

_"You will." _

_Alright bye. _

_"Bye, and love you." _

_Love you too. _

Danu glanced up in wonder at his son's words.

"So?" Bakura asked. "Can we go see Ya... them?"

"Yep." Ryou nodded, blushing slightly.

"Yes! I haven't seen Yami since..."

"Yesterday Kura, it was only just yesterday." Ryou smiled.

"I know, but I still miss him." Bakura said. "I'm going to go up and change."

Danu sat quiet, waiting for Ryou to speak first.

"Umm, well I guess after those last words I said to Yugi you're most likely looking for answer..." Ryou said.

Danu smiled. "No son, I don't need an answer. You choose who you love wither it be male or female I will support you in your choice."

"Really!" Ryou asked.

"Of course, you're my son and I love you no matter what." Danu said, hugging his son.

"Thanks dad." Ryou said, hugging his father back.

"Opps, sorry to walk in on your father/son moment there." Bakura said, guilty.

"It's alright Bakura, your part of the family." Danu smiled.

"You know, you and Ryou are the first people to say that to me." Bakura smiled. "Well my mother might have before she died... but I doubt it."

"I'm sure she did Bakura." Danu smiled. "So are you already to go?"

"Yep, it's not a very long walk. Just a ten minute walk." Ryou told him.

**Game (Or turtle) shop**

Yami stood at the counter waiting on someone as Yugi talked on the phone. After the man had left Yugi came running back with a smile on his face. "What is it Yugi? You look pretty happy."

"That's because I am, that was Ryou who called. He told his dad about you and Bakura and now he wants too meet you so there going to be here soon."

Yami smiled slightly. "Oh that's cool, umm does that there count a certain tomb robber?"

"Of course!" Yugi laughed. "I'd like to see Ryou try and keep Bakura at home."

Yami laughed along. "Yeah that would never happen."

The two sold five other things's before the three that they were waiting for arrived.

"Yami!" Bakura yelled leaping into Yami's arm's over the counter. "I missed you last night."

"Missed you too Koi." Yami smiled, kissing Bakura.

"Uh, hey Ryou." Yugi said, awkwardly.

Grinning, Ryou went forward and kissed Yugi. "No need to be nervous love."

"Alright." Yugi said, kissing him back.

Danu coughed slightly, drawing everyone's attention to him. "I'd like to say this one thing. Yugi, Yami. You two look after my boy's okay there all I have now."

"We will sir." Yami said.

"Most defiantly." Yugi agreed.

Ryou and Bakura shared a smile.

"Come here Yami." Bakura said, pulling Yami over to Ryou's father.

"Well you must be Yami, the Pharaoh of Egypt five thousand years ago." Danu smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And and honour to meet you sir." Yami said, as they shook hands. "I've seen your work, most impressive."

"Why thank you." Danu nodded.

_So Danu spent almost two month's in Japan learning all that he could from Yami and Bakura. He then took the four boys' to see Egypt as it is now. And this is how we end the first part of our story... _

**Note from the author:**

**I just wanted to thank everyone has read _Differences_ and I hope you all enjoy it. I also hope you'll check out _After All of This_ which is the sequel and is now completed.**


End file.
